<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гребень Берегини by Mangust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405334">Гребень Берегини</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangust/pseuds/Mangust'>Mangust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tanya Grotter - Dmitri Yemets, Мефодий Буслаев - Дмитрий Емец | Methodius Buslaev Series - Dmitri Yemets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Detectives, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Magic School, Next Generation, Post-Canon, Wizards, Таня Гроттер - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangust/pseuds/Mangust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то давно в одну из галерей Тибидохса был помещён могущественный светлый артефакт, защитивший школу от нашествия нежити. Артефакт, который хотела заполучить сама Чума-дель-Торт, но не смогла. И теперь он пропал.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762426</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Здравствуй, старый новый друг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лето выдалось на редкость холодным, и деревья хорошо сохранили свой зелёный наряд, лишь немного украсившись золотом, охрой и багрянцем.</p><p>С океана дул порывистый ветер, нагоняя на лес серые тучи, грозившие пролиться дождём, они причудливо сочетались с белыми кучевыми облаками, свободно парившими по небу.</p><p>Воздух насытился свежестью и кружил голову, хотелось просто остановиться и дышать полной грудью, наслаждаясь предгрозовым временем.</p><p>Было около половины седьмого вечера, так что по горизонту уже мазнуло розовой краской, отмечая тем самым конец дня и конец августа.</p><p>Свинцовая шапка добралась до купола, нависая над ним и частично закрывая собой нежное голубое небо, подсвеченное солнцем, а внутри купола резво носились маленькие фигурки, решившие зачем-то нарушить законы физики и здравого смысла: они сидели кто на пылесосах, кто на барабане и дразнили собой куда большего по размеру дракона.</p><p>Разозлённый ящер щёлкал челюстями словно молодой пес, ловящий докучавших ему мух. О том, что дракон был ещё молод, говорила удивительная быстрота и лёгкость, с которой тот реагировал на приближавшихся к нему людей. Его серебристая чешуя только и мелькала перед глазами, переливаясь как живая ртуть. </p><p>Самой бойкой фигуркой оказалась светловолосая девушка на реактивном пылесосе: она ловко уворачивалась от ударов хвостом и огненных струй. К предплечью у нее был пристёгнут мяч, с которым она мчалась прямо к раздувающемуся для нового огненного плевка дракону. Не снижая скорости, она уверенно нырнула вниз и вправо, пропуская над собой испепеляющую струю, и забросила мяч в ещё не успевшую закрыться пасть.</p><p>ВСПЫШКА!</p><p>Поле заволокло розоватой дымкой – сработала магия, заключённая в мяч. Дракон миролюбиво икнул и плавно спланировал на песок. Там к нему, прихрамывая, подошёл невысокий человек и, придирчиво оглядев побеждённого ящера, залихватски свистнул. </p><p>Звук был такой, словно где-то недалеко шел на посадку самолёт, и летуны тоже мигом стали снижаться. Один за другим они опускались на песок и слезали со своих устройств. </p><p>Когда очередь дошла до забившей мяч блондинки, она запнулась и чуть было не пропахала носом поле. Все уставились на тренера (а это был именно он).</p><p>– Отвратительно. Просто отвратительно! – вынес свой вердикт беспощадный Соловей О. – Вы что, все тормозного зелья напились? Одна Валялкина ещё более-менее в воздухе держится, остальные же просто корм дракону! Через два месяца матч с оборотнями! Вы, что, хотите позорно продуть?</p><p>Команда, красная от смущения, закачала головами: «нет, мол, не хотим».</p><p>– Тогда жду вас завтра в шесть на утреннюю тренировку. Кто опоздает, может забыть о драконболе!</p><p>С этими словами тренер развернулся и зашагал по направлению к ангарам, куда ранее полупрозрачные джины переместили дракона.</p><p>– Вот это поворот – тренируешься всё лето как проклятый хмырь, а результата выходит никакого, – поделился своей мыслью рослый и кудрявый парень, на чьём простом лице читалась глубочайшее недоумение. </p><p>Но кто знал паренька поближе, мог возразить, что ничего он всё лето не тренировался, а то летал с родителями в Грецию, то зависал у лучшей подруги, то просто баклуши бил. Но желающих возражать не нашлось, видимо, остальные тоже провели каникулы не над драконбольным полем. </p><p>Похватав свои инструменты, раскритикованная в пух и прах сборная решила убраться восвояси.</p><p>Юноша же помимо своего пылесоса взял ещё и пылесос блондинки. Та была явно расстроена недавней выволочкой, причём вполне искренне.</p><p>– Соф, ну что ты нос повесила? Сделаем мы этих шерстяных волколаков.</p><p>– Говорить легко, Мам, но что если мы продуем? Представляешь, какой позор: возможно, последний год в команде – и проиграть матч, – нисколько не приободрившись, заметила Валялкина. Она была лучшим игроком в школьной сборной по драконболу, а в этом году Соловей назначил её капитаном команды. Драконбол очень много значил в жизни Софьи, поэтому девушка близко к сердцу воспринимала любую критику своего тренера.</p><p>– Не продуем. Ставлю свой пылесос на то, что мы обыграем оборотней. Пойдём лучше быстрее, а то сейчас ливанёт.</p><p>Слева в отдалении туча обрушилась вниз, скользя темным хвостом по кронам деревьев – там уже шёл дождь.</p><p>– Давай бегом! Кто последний, тот ест редьку! – крикнул кто-то из ребят, и все бросились к школе.</p><p>На Тибидохс наползла тень.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Когда драконбольная команда добралась до Зала Двух Стихий, снаружи уже вовсю бушевала гроза. </p><p>На столах в произвольном порядке были расстелены скатерти-самобранки. Пока учёба не началась, никакого распределения между столами не происходило: любой мог подойти и взять то угощение, которое хотелось. Возле шоколадной скатерти, как всегда, толпилась очередь, но Софья и Мам минули её, прихватив себе чай, ватрушек и запеченной картошки с мясом. Они отправились к одному из незанятых столов на Светлой половине Зала. </p><p>– Как думаешь, Соловей скоро начнёт подыскивать новых игроков среди младшекурсников? – спросила Софья. Ей хотелось присутствовать на отборе новых членов команды, чтобы самой оценить, есть ли среди них стоящие драконболисты. </p><p>– Что, Валялка, боишься старикан выкинет тебя из команды? – с соседнего стола на Тёмной половине ответила ей Гломова. Старшая из сестёр, Лолита, училась на одном курсе с Софьей и Мамом, и, что ещё хуже, она была с ними в одной драконбольной команде. – Я давно говорила: пора тебя в утиль отправлять: летаешь как корова на метле – никакой грации, только гарпий над полем распугивать. Если мы продуем матч с Оборотнями, то это будет твоя вина, капитанша. </p><p>Стол тёмных противно захихикал, поддерживая Гломову. С мамой, популярной ведущей Магновостей, у девицы было много подхалимов, не говоря уже о поклонниках самой Лолиты. Гломова была недурна собой: смуглокожая, стройная, с раскосыми смородинного цвета глазами, она в лучших традициях тёмного отделения одевалась броско, но не пошло. Одно огорчительно: Лолита с самого начала невзлюбила Софью, может, из-за зависти к успехам Валялкиной, а, может, из-за природной вредности. </p><p>– Ты что несёшь, Гломова?! – мгновенно вскипел Мам. Он ужасно не любил, когда задевали его друзей. – Ты за три года только пару мячей забила, да и то случайно! Вот уж кто послужит отличным пугалом для гарпий – сиди и не вякай! </p><p>Гломова зло прищурилась.</p><p>– Ой-ой, какой ты грозный, Ягунчик, прям не могу! Чисто хомяк с динамитной шашкой! Сам кушай супик и не булькай, а мне, красивой девушке, рот не затыкай! </p><p>– Хватит, Гломова, – вмешалась в перепалку Софья. Ей самой ужасно хотелось нахлобучить на голову наглой тёмной кастрюлю с манной кашей, но собачиться с Лолитой не было никакого смысла, только доставить той удовольствие. – Хочешь что-то доказать – докажи это на поле. </p><p>Фыркнув, тёмная наконец успокоилась, видимо, решив про себя, что с бедных брать нечего. </p><p>– Эй, Софья! – кто-то позвал Валялкину громким шёпотом. </p><p>Недалеко от неё сидел Лёша Говорунов – ещё один однокурсник Софьи. Растрепанный мальчишка с большими зубами и ямочками на щеках, он славился тем, что ужасно любил поболтать. Вот и сейчас он буквально подпрыгивал от желания поделиться с ней какой-то сплетней. </p><p>– Ты слышала новость: в подвалах бродит нежить и что-то ищет? Нежить это что-то украла, а потом потеряла и найти не может. А украла она это у одного древнего духа, типа нашего Абдулы, разве что НАМНОГО, НАМНОГО могущественнее и злее. </p><p>– Откуда ты это знаешь, сам видел? – заинтересованно спросила Софья. </p><p>– Нет, – ничуть не смутившись, ответил Говорунов, – мне сказала Злата, а ей Плаксина, а той Глюкина, что Бобик слышал, как Поклёп говорил про нежить Сарданапалу. </p><p>Софья и Мам переглянулись: сарафанное радио – так себе источник информации, только с весны в Тибидохсе не происходило ничего интересного, поэтому стоило проверить, правда ли, что нежить шастает по подвалам и что-то ищет. </p><p>Почти так же, как драконбол, Софья любила приключения, но, разумеется, одной в приключения отправляться не так интересно, как с верным другом.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Договорившись встретиться в полночь в Общей гостиной, Мам и Софья решили, что по главной лестнице спускаться будет небезопасно, учитывая, что её постоянно патрулирует Поклёп. После того, как кто-то разрисовал все висящие вдоль неё портреты магическими фломастерами, преподаватель Защиты от духов стал ещё более нервным и злым (если такое вообще возможно). Значит, им оставался только один вариант – лестница Атлантов, туда-то искатели приключений и направились. </p><p>Пока они пробирались по используемому преподавателями и учениками пути, на стенах висели факелы, а вокруг было относительно сухо и чисто, но, стоило свернуть в боковой коридорчик, который был скорее тайным ходом, скрытым выцветшим гобеленом, как обстановка сделалась более мрачной. Под ногами захрустела каменная крошка от раздробленного нежитью камня, а воздух стал затхлым и пыльным. Тут и там попадались части проржавевших доспехов и куски настолько истлевшей ткани, что уже невозможно было определить, чем это было раньше. Чтобы не тратить магию, друзьям приходилось освещать дорогу заговоренными на долгую работу фонарями, и чем глубже они спускались, тем холоднее становилось. </p><p>– Соф, не хочу разводить панику, но ты уверена, что мы правильно идём? – спросил озябший Ягун. – Я что-то не помню этих тоннелей. </p><p>Он подышал на свои руки, жалея, что не надел перчаток или хотя бы шарф, шапку-ушанку на худой конец. </p><p>– Их вообще запоминать бесполезно: нежить каждый раз прорывает новые и обрушивает старые, – ответила Валялкина. – Посмотрю, где мы. </p><p>Софья достала карту, на которой схематично был изображён остров Буян и, конечно, расположенный на нём Тибидохс, и произнесла:</p><p>– <i>Выручайкос Забиякум Покажимус!</i></p><p>Вспыхнула зелёная искра, прочертив короткую дорожку и растворившись в карте. На нарисованном Тибидохсе исчезли внешние стены, замок стал как слоеный пирог, зато теперь появилась возможность увидеть все лестницы и переходы. Глубоко под Башней Приведений мерцали две точки. </p><p>– Ого! – протянул правнук Ягге. – Так далеко мы ещё не забирались. И почему мы мерцаем? Разве это не значит, что мы…</p><p>– Нет, Мам, я не думаю, что мы умираем. Похоже, мы сбились с пути и оказались левее, чем должны были. Какой-то артефакт глушит магию карты, – разъяснила происходящее Софья и чуть погодя добавила: – Возможно, тот самый. </p><p>– Тогда предлагаю идти вперед: авось, куда-нибудь доберемся. Жаль, карта нежить не показывает. </p><p>Посчитав такой план вполне подходящим, они двинулись дальше по извилистым тоннелям, стараясь особо никуда не сворачивать и сверяясь с картой. И хотя казалось, что они прошли совсем немного, пространство вокруг них стало сжиматься: проходы сделались узкими и низкими, словно рыл их под себя карлик. Стены же сплошь покрыла грязь и слизь, так что ребята пытались не соприкасаться с ними, брезгливо вдыхая ртом. Запах стоял жуткий. Рослому и широкоплечему Ягуну приходилось особенно тяжко. </p><p>Наконец, за очередным поворотом показалось слабое голубоватое свечение, которое легко было принять за Бродячий огонёк или очень большого светлячка. </p><p>Софья, а следом и Мам старались двигаться как можно тише и незаметнее, погасив фонари. Они прокрались к выступу, за которым находилась площадка на добрых полтора метра утопленная вглубь. Края её были неровными, кое-где со сколами и торчащими камнями, но всё равно было видно, что площадке (или, проще сказать, яме), пытались придать форму круга. </p><p>Огонёк запульсировал, испуская короткие вспышки света. На дне ямы что-то зашевелилось, зашуршало, заскреблось. Как безликая волна чернота всколыхнулась и то тут, то там стали загораться маленькие красные точки. Они возникали попарно, будто автомобильные фары в ночи, обращая свой свет к Огоньку. Тот вспыхивал и гас с разной частотой, пока на дне ямы горело уже не меньше пяти десятков красных точек. Тогда Огонек последний раз вспыхнул и испустил длинный луч в сторону выступа, где прятались Софья и Мам. На них устремились все пятьдесят пар пылающих ненавистью глаз нежити. </p><p>Первым сообразил Ягун: он схватил за руку застывшую в ужасе Софью и кинулся бежать. Проносясь, как сумасшедшие, через лазы и туннели, они совершенно не разбирали дороги. В такой спешке фонарик был почти бесполезен: всё кругом мелькало и путалось. Те ли это коридоры, что их вывели к яме? Может, они бегут по кругу, а впереди их ждёт верная смерть от когтей и зубов нежити? </p><p>Вдруг на пути выросла стена, ни справа, ни слева от неё не было прохода. Нервный луч фонаря заметался в поисках выхода, но выхватывал только сплошной крепко уложенный камень. На ребят накопила паника – они в западне, а это значит, скоро их найдут и разорвут на кусочки. Софья от отчаянья метнула в стену первый попавшийся под руку булыжник, стена ответила ей фиолетовым мерцанием. </p><p>– Магическая завеса! – смекнул Ягун. – Надо подобрать заклинание!</p><p>Он чуть отошёл и, направив на стену перстень, произнес: – <i>Взломус!</i> </p><p>Вылетела одиночная зелёная искра, но тут же погасла, едва добравшись до цели. Мам чуть не взвыл от досады. </p><p>– Дай-ка я попробую, – Софья подняла руку и четко проговорила заклинание, одновременно описывая кистью круг: – <i>Лазейкус конкретикум!</i></p><p>Перстень сильно накалился, обжигая Софью, однако выпустил две красные искры. Завеса зарябила и исчезла, открывая в стене проход. </p><p>Не теряя времени даром, друзья вновь бросились бежать, им казалось, что сзади них кто-то скрипит и скрежещет, преследуя по пятам. </p><p>– АЙ! – крикнула Софья. Она обо что-то споткнулась и растянулась на полу, сильно ушибив палец на ноге. </p><p>– Ты чего?! – всполошился Мам, который оказался впереди Софьи, однако теперь он вернулся и нависал над подругой, пытаясь понять, не убилась ли та. </p><p>– Я споткнулась! Чума как больно!<br/>
Ягун осветил фонарём Софью, а потом и пространство возле нее: – Кажется, я знаю где мы. </p><p>– Замечательно, и где? – голос Валялкиной звучал недовольно, сказывалось неудобное положение на полу и больная нога. – Эй, ты не поможешь мне встать?! </p><p>– Там, откуда пришли, – ответил Мам. Непонятно, каким чудом они вновь выбрались к лестнице Атлантов. Он зажал фонарик в зубах и подхватил на руки Софью, будто та ничего не весила. </p><p>– Ой! – смутилась Валялкина. – Значит, мы попали сюда другим путём и едва не пропустили лестницу. </p><p>– Выфовет фофак. </p><p>– Что? – не поняла Софья и вытащила у Ягуна изо рта фонарик. </p><p>– Я говорю, выходит, что так, – повторил Мам. – Ты вовремя споткнулась. </p><p>– Ну, спасибо, – обиделась Софья, она покосилась на слишком довольного Ягуна, видимо, того уже отпустило, и теперь он безумно рад, что выжил. </p><p>У лестницы Атлантов были крайне неудобные, слишком высокие для человеческого роста ступеньки, поэтому и одному-то по ней взбираться тяжело, что уже говорить про довесок в виде хоть и стройной, но всё же не эфирной пятикурсницы. К концу пути Мам пыхтел как самовар, покраснев от натуги, однако Софью, несмотря на её уговоры, приземлять отказался. </p><p>– Ох, мамочка моя мамуся! – с чувством сказал Ягун, когда они очутились в Общей гостиной. – Ну и ночка сегодня выдалась: я думал нас, сожрут!</p><p>– Ш-ш-ш! Мам, не кричи: ты так всех перебудишь! – суфлёрским шепотом, который был слышен даже циклопам у Жутких ворот, известила Валялкина. – Блин, я, кажется, свой фонарик потеряла. </p><p>Софья похлопала себя по карманам, но, кроме карты, там ничего не обнаружилось, а потом упала на диван и неожиданно рассмеялась. </p><p>– Ужас, – еле выговорила Валялкина. – Если я в следующий раз захочу приключений, напомни мне этот случай. </p><p>– Ладно, – обещал Мам, но оба понимали, что, несмотря на прошлые неудачи и опасность, ни за что не пропустят следующую авантюру.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Выручайкос Забиякум Покажимус! – показывает на магической карте Буяна кто где находится. <br/>Взломус! – заклинание открывания дверей.<br/>Лазейкус конкретикум! – заклинание открывающие срытые двери и снимающие магические завесы. Требует произнесения с одновременным круговым движением руки.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ворон и призрак</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Выспаться Софье не удалось. Еле сползя с кровати, Валялкина поплелась на утреннюю тренировку. По дороге она думала о том, что утро имеет одну очень неприятную особенность: начинаться слишком рано, вот начиналось бы оно часиков в двенадцать, то и любить его бы было куда проще, а так не обессудьте. </p>
<p>Когда Валялкина добралась до поля, над ним уже вовсю кружились Искристый и Ртутный, пытаясь позавтракать друг другом, а их младший брат Пепельный недовольно ревел из ангара, требуя, чтобы его тоже допустили к братовредительству. </p>
<p>Поприветствовав Соловья, Софья села на пылесос и взмыла в небо. Холодный и влажный воздух взбодрил её, а ветер, легко пробиравшийся под толстовку, прогнал сонливость. Солнце взошло, обозначившись акварельным пятном, но ощутимого тепла пока не приносило. </p>
<p>С тех самых пор, как мама впервые взяла её полетать на контрабасе, Софья любила полёт, не только как часть игры, но и само ощущение скользящего по коже воздуха, упругих толчков под дно инструмента и огромных скоростей. </p>
<p>На земле Софья была неуклюжая, часто падала или сносила всё вокруг, зато в небе ей не было равных. Вот и сейчас, паря над трибунами, она с лёгкостью выписывала бочки, иммельманы, колокола, петли, словно рисуя невидимой краской, и уходила в пике, чтобы у самой земли вынырнуть и вновь набрать высоту. </p>
<p>Постепенно собралась вся команда, последним пришёл заспанный Ягун, заслужив тем самым неодобрительный взгляд Соловья. </p>
<p>– Привет! Представляешь, чуть не проспал, хорошо хоть второй будильник сработал: первый я Искрис фронтисом разнёс. </p>
<p>Рядом с Софьей возник Мам, как всегда многословно её поприветствовав. Валялкина лишь кивнула в ответ: она не хотела пропустить задание тренера, но Ягуна вполне устраивал и молчаливый собеседник. </p>
<p>– Хм. Смотри, Жикина, но без парня – странны дела твои Древнир, неужели очередной воздыхатель выдохся и отказался вставать в шесть утра, чтобы поглазеть на то, как красиво она сидит на своём вентиляторе?</p>
<p>– Злой ты, Ягунчик, – ответила Софья, но всё же перевела взгляд на ту часть поля, где возле вентилятора стояла симпатичная рыжая девушка, очень недовольная тем, что ей самой пришлось его тащить. </p>
<p>– Я злой?! – возмутился правнук Яге. – Я не злой, я в меру добрый, в меру язвительный!</p>
<p>Оспорить данное утверждение Софья не успела, поскольку Соловей встал со своего тренерского кресла и жестом подозвал команду – пришлось снижаться. </p>
<p>– Все пришли? Отлично. Значит, играем в старом составе. Ваше первое задание: разделиться на две команды путём жеребьёвки, у одной команды будет дракон Ртутный, у другой Искристый. Вы должны забить как можно больше мячей в пасть чужому дракону. <br/>Мячи перебрасывать только заговорённые, старайтесь, чтобы соперник их не перехватил. Всё! Марш!</p>
<p>Двухчасовая тренировка началась.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>На завтрак Софья и Мам решили не оставаться. Взяв с собой булочек, пирожных и прочей кулинарной снеди, друзья направились в гости к Тарараху, который сейчас возился с раненым Алконостом, поэтому в Зале Двух Стихий не появлялся. </p>
<p>– Куда идём мы с Пятачком? Большой, большой секрет! – По дороге напевал Ягун, раздражая тем самым Софью. </p>
<p>– Интересно, а для Ягунов уже придумали специальные кляпы? – Буркнула Валялкина. </p>
<p>– И не надейся. </p>
<p>Постучав в дверь (всё-таки странно было говорить «дверь», если учесть, что за ней находится берлога), Софья, не дожидаясь ответа, вошла. Жилище Тарараха выглядело так же, как в годы учёбы её родителей: закопченные стены, каменный очаг, лежанка из листьев и коллекция древнего оружия. Разве что животных в клетках стало ещё больше. Софья двинулась к одной из таких клеток, где сидел карликовый магарог, но по дороге зацепила поднос с банками и устроила небольшой переполох. </p>
<p>– Кто здесь? – на звук вышел питекантроп. – А, это вы, ребята... <br/>Он с жалостью посмотрел на разлившееся по осколкам содержимое банок, но ругаться не стал. </p>
<p>– Извини, Тарарах, – виновато потупилась Софья. </p>
<p>В ответ питекантроп только рукой махнул, «чего уж там», и пригласил ребят за стол. </p>
<p>– Сейчас чайку организуем. Вижу, вы не с пустыми руками, – Тарарах очистил стол и водрузил на него самовар с гигантским сапогом. – Как поживаете-то? Давненько не заходили. А я тут раненого Алконоста нашёл, вот теперь выхаживаю беднягу. </p>
<p>– Да, мы слышали, – с улыбкой в голосе ответил Мам. – Поживаем отлично, жаль, только каникулы скоро закончатся. </p>
<p>Тарарах понимающе усмехнулся: </p>
<p>– Зато сколько всего интересного узнаете: какой длины должны быть когти гарпии, как лучше лечить конъюнктивит у Василиска. </p>
<p>Ягун взглянул на Софью: ему пришла идея расспросить преподавателя по ветеринарной магии о увиденном ими в подвале, но так, чтобы себя не выдать. </p>
<p>– Тарарах, а ты не замечал за нежитью в последнее время ничего странного? – как бы невзначай поинтересовался Мам. </p>
<p>– Нет, ничего такого не замечал, – удивился тот. – А что я должен был заметить?</p>
<p>Софья, только что налившая себе чай, с интересом следила за происходящим, она поняла, куда клонит Ягун. </p>
<p>– Ну, там… чтобы она что-то делала совместно. </p>
<p>– То есть – сообща? – уточнил Тарарах. Он хоть и был дикарём, но уже не одно тысячелетие прожил на Свете, и обхитрить его выходило не так просто. </p>
<p>– Да. </p>
<p>Питекантроп задумался: </p>
<p>– Уж не знаю зачем вам это надо, только одно могу сказать: нежить удалось подчинить и управлять ей Колдунье-Которой-Уже-Нет. Больше никому. </p>
<p>– Чуме? – спросила Софья, уже зная ответ на свой вопрос. Её постигло какое-то внутреннее опустошение, которое приходило, когда она слышала имя старой ведьмы. </p>
<p>– Чуме, – подтвердил преподаватель. </p>
<p>Воцарилось молчание, ребята переваривали услышанное, а Тарарах задумался о чём-то своём. </p>
<p>– ГР-Р-ЕБЕНЬ! СМЕР-Р-ТЬ! СМЕР-Р-ТЬ! – прокричали из клетки с присущим лишь птицам произношением. </p>
<p>На продетой сквозь прутья ветке, под самым потолком, сидел крупный трёхглазый ворон. Его третий глаз был обращен вверх, тогда как два других смотрели на людей. </p>
<p>– Не обращайте внимания: он слегка не в себе. Попал в шторм и чуть было не утонул в океане, я его на берегу нашёл. Бедняга хоть и вещий по природе, но сейчас немного «того». </p>
<p>Тарарах встал и быстро зашторил клетку. Трёхглазые вороны являлись редкостью даже среди магических тварей. Они заслужили себе двойственную репутацию: умные, вещие птицы жили как и среди магов, так и среди лопухоидов, поэтому многих из них перебили ещё в средние века, считая посланниками дьявола. Не говоря уже о том, что третий глаз – очень ценный ингредиент для зелий. </p>
<p>Ещё немного посидев, ребята по-дружески попрощались с Тарарахом, обещая, что зайдут как-нибудь после занятий. </p>
<p>Ягун болтал ни о чём, а Софья озадачено молчала, получив больше вопросов, чем ответов. Она сразу направилась к себе, оставив недоумевающего Мама посреди гостиной. Валялкиной хотелось немного отдохнуть и привести мысли в порядок, ведь в десять назначена консультация у Медузии.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>– Как вам, наверное, известно, раньше в конце пятого курса ученики сдавали тест Теофедулия, но десять лет назад его замени другой формой аттестации – ТУП, единой для всех Союзных государств проверкой знаний. Но, каким бы сложным вам не казался ТУП, – это лишь усеченный экзамен, через три года некоторым из вас придется сдавать полный – ДУБ. У Вас вопрос, Лопатин?</p>
<p>Медузия прервала консультацию, отвлекшись на поднявшего руку ученика. Им оказался Федя Лопатин – тучный юноша шестнадцати лет, который, по общему мнению, звёзд с неба не хватал. </p>
<p>– А как переводятся ТУП и ДУБ?</p>
<p>– Прискорбно, что Вы до сих пор не знаете таких вещей, Лопатин, оба слова аббревиатура: ТУП – тест универсальной проверки, ДУБ – добавочный уровень багажа. <br/>Горгонова внимательно оглядела класс, проверяя, все ли её внимательно слушают. Она была одной из тех преподавателей, которые требовали безукоризненного выполнения заданий, и в данном случае не делала разницу между светлыми и тёмными магами. </p>
<p>– Я настоятельно рекомендую вам сегодня же пойти в библиотеку и начать конспектировать материал из списка дополнительный литературы. Он пригодится вам на экзамене, и чем раньше вы начнёте, тем легче будет подготовиться, – Медузия сделала паузу. – Все свободны. Валялкина, подойдите ко мне.</p>
<p>Софья быстро собрала сумку и неуверенно подошла к столу Горгоновой: ей было любопытно, что хочет от неё преподаватель Нежитеведения, но притом она немного побаивалась Медузию. </p>
<p>– Софья, отнесите, пожалуйста, эту папку Корвусу. Вы ведь знаете, где находится его кабинет? – обратилась Горгонова к девушке, протягивая той пухлую папку из потёртой красно-коричневой кожи неизвестной рептилии. Разумеется, завязки на ней были зачарованы от любопытных посторонних. </p>
<p>– В Малой башне, похожей на ладью, – ответила Софья. </p>
<p>– Верно. А теперь идите и не заблудитесь по дороге. </p>
<p>Попрощавшись с Горгоновой и попросив Мама подождать её в Общей гостиной, Софья отправилась искать кабинет Эдгара Корвуса, который преподавал в Тибидохсе Руны. </p>
<p>Несмотря на то, что Софья вместе с Мамом излазили весь замок и ближайшие окрестности, она не очень хорошо знала расположение комнат в Малой башне. Дело в том, что низкая, кряжистая башня была довольно скучным местом: там не было доспехов-вампиров, прикованных к стенам мечей-маньяков, саркастичных надгробий и прочих занимательных вещей, да туда даже призраки редко залетали. В общем, ничего стоящего, только комнаты нескольких преподавателей и парочка классов. </p>
<p>Теперь, заплутав в извилистых переходах верхних этажей, Софья жалела, что у неё нет с собой волшебной карты: она бы показала, где сейчас находится Валялкина и далеко ли ещё до кабинета учителя Рун. </p>
<p>Полагаясь больше на интуицию, чем на логику, Софья попала в круглую галерею, стены, которой были украшены росписью, отражающей сцены из средневекового эпоса. Несколько обветшалые, но всё ещё невероятно красивые изображения рыцарей, драконов, каких-то сражений, празднеств и прекрасных дев в королевских нарядах. </p>
<p>Ничего подобного она в Тибидохсе раньше не видела, и теперь её сердце переполнял восторг от открытия нового и неизведанного. Софья уже представила, как вернётся в Общую гостиную и расскажет Маму о находке – он будет просто вне себя от любопытства и тоже захочет посмотреть на фрески.</p>
<p>Софья двинулась вдоль стен, рассматривая изображения (про поручение Мелузии девушка уже и думать забыла), пока не наткнулась на зеркало в резной позолоченной раме. Стекло покрывал толстый слой пыли, и Софья протёрла центральную часть, используя рукав многострадальной толстовки. Изображение всё равно осталось немного мутным, но теперь в зеркале отражалась светлокожая блондинка со слегка вздёрнутым носом и миндалевидными васильковыми глазами, под которыми залегли тёмные круги от недосыпа. </p>
<p>– Ну, просто красотка! – сказала Софья и, сморщившись, показала своему отражению язык. </p>
<p>Отражение зарябило, будто озерная вода от брошенного камня, и из него стал медленно выплывать белесый туман. </p>
<p>– Мамочки! – вскрикнула Валялкина и отпрыгнула от зеркала как можно дальше. </p>
<p>– У-у-у-у, я Безумный стекольщик! Я заберу твою душу! – зловеще завыл туман. – Приготовься к смерти! </p>
<p>Понимая, что сейчас её атакует неизвестная зазеркальная тварь, Софья вскинула руку и крикнула первое пришедшее на ум заклинание. </p>
<p>
  <i>– Свето Врубонум! </i>
</p>
<p>Зеленая искра оторвалась от перстня и с шипением врезалась в туман. </p>
<p>– Ауч! Что за самодеятельность?! Мы так не договаривались! – бесформенное нечто собралось в лицо с разглагольствующим ртом и гусарскими усами над ним, продолжив возмущаться. – Ты должна была завопить от страха, поседеть, упасть в обморок, желательно насмерть. </p>
<p>– Мы с тобой, Ржевский, ни о чём не договаривались! – Софья уже поняла, кто перед ней, и была на волосок от того, чтобы запустить в наглого призрака дрыгусом. – Что ты здесь вообще забыл?</p>
<p>Призрак, наконец, выплыл из зеркала, полностью вернув свою форму; даже ножи, торчащие из спины, как напоминание об одной из версий смерти «поручика», никуда не делись. Он удивлённо осмотрелся по сторонам, как будто сомневаясь, о чём идёт речь. </p>
<p>– Где, здесь: в Шепчущей галерее или в зеркале Луизы? </p>
<p>– Э-эм, и там, и там? – уточнила Софья.</p>
<p>– Хороший вопрос, chère. Я был в Башне приведений, пря… тактически скрывался от моей замечательной супруги, залетел в одно из зеркал и оказался тут. Ха! Забавно, что то зеркало было нарисовано, а это вполне настоящее. Зеркало Несчастной Луизы. Её бросил жених. По преданию, кто заглянет в него, тот будет несчастен в любви. Ах-ах, charmant! <br/>Софья негодующе тряхнула головой – только драм в личной жизни ей не хватало. Не то чтобы у Софьи кто-то был на примете, но всё же неприятно такое слышать. И чтобы поскорее сменить тему, Валялкина решила выведать у призрака историю о Шепчущей галерее. </p>
<p>– А почему эта галерее шепчущая? Кто сделал росписи на стенах? На каком этаже мы находимся? – засыпала вопросами Софья. </p>
<p>– Потому что, если шептать вдоль стен, то всё очень хорошо слышно, – призрак заговорщически подмигнул. – Вот кто росписи оставил, право слово не знаю. Мы под самой крышей, но сюда так просто не попадешь, если ты не призрак, конечно: нашему брату любые замки нипочём. </p>
<p>Ржевский, преисполнившись гордости, несколько раз перевернулся в воздухе, ввинтился в пол и снова вылетел, как бы демонстрируя, что он, в отличие от жалких смертных, ничем не ограничен. </p>
<p>– Но, когда я вошла сюда, дверь была не заперта и охранной магии я не почувствовала, – выказала сомнения Валялкина. </p>
<p>– Значит, кто-то открыл дверь и заглушил чары. В галерею раньше не могла попасть только нежить, но потом, когда замок в первый раз разрушили, то охранные чары повредило, и они перестали пропускать всех, кроме призраков. Зато чары помогли галерее уцелеть. </p>
<p>– В Малую башню пробиралась нежить, да ещё так высоко? </p>
<p>– О, наивное дитя! Были времена, когда нежить безбоязненно шныряла по всему Тибидохсу. Это сейчас она в подвалах прячется и пакостит по мелочи. </p>
<p>– Тогда, возможно, кто-то из учителей снял охранные чары, ведь в них сейчас нет необходимости? </p>
<p>Слова о нежити отдавали неприятным холодком, вызывая в памяти ночные события, когда та самая пугливая и дезорганизованная нежить чуть не разорвала её и Мама. Софья хотела услышать подтверждение от призрака, чтобы унять собственное беспокойство. </p>
<p>– Вряд ли, – авторитетно заявил Ржевский, разбивая хрупкие надежды Софьи. – Никто из учителей не мог ни заглушить, ни снять чары, даже Сарданапал, хотя он пытался, так что я не знаю, кто это сделал, но сделал. Зачем здесь это зеркало – тоже не знаю. Сплошные загадки! А-ха-ха, mon cher!</p>
<p>Призрак осекся: </p>
<p>– Ты слышишь, кажется, она летит сюда. </p>
<p>Ржевский юркой ласточкой нырнул обратно в зеркало и исчез.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Свето Врубонум! – заклинание изгоняет нечисть.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. В библиотеке с тёмными</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Софья сидела на кровати, скрестив ноги, и критически рассматривала перо Жар-птицы. Рядом на кресле примостился её лучший друг и товарищ по боевым приключениям – Мам Ягун. </p>
<p>Ягун лениво пролистывал журнал «Драконбол Сегодня», где писали о самых актуальных новостях мира драконбола: датах матчей, результатах игр, рейтинге игроков, изменениях в составе команд, а также публиковались интервью со звёздами драконбола. </p>
<p>– Надо попросить у папы новое прислать, и лучше не Жар-птицы, а Феникса: у Жар-птиц осенью перья плохие, – повертела в руке истрёпанное перо Валялкина. – Он как раз должен из похода вернуться. </p>
<p>– Он ушёл с твоими братьями? – не отрываясь от журнала, поинтересовался Ягун. </p>
<p>– Да, целую экспедицию снарядили. Отправились изучать больших рогатых ежей – Ингоков. </p>
<p>– А ты чего не пошла?</p>
<p>– Мне и обычные ёжики нравятся, – не моргнув глазом, отшутилась Софья. – К тому же надо было тренироваться. </p>
<p>– Понятно, – протянул Мам, как всегда интуитивно почувствовавший больную мозоль. </p>
<p>– Наши тибидохские ёжики всяко лучше. </p>
<p>– Ты смотри, опять об этом кренделе статью написали, – Ягун развернул к Софье журнал, на странице которого пестрел заголовок «Поль Корректный, восходящая звезда драконбола и лучший игрок команды Магфорда, рассказывает о своём нелёгком детстве». – Как будто мы и так всё о его детстве, отрочестве, юности не знаем. Уже каждый прыщ на носу «восходящей звезды драконбола» пронумерован и занесён в каталог «национальное достояние».</p>
<p>– Мам, но у него и вправду было тяжелое детство: другие ребята к нему несправедливо относились и не хотели с ним играть, а один мальчик даже сломал его тиару, назвав чудиком. </p>
<p>Между текстом статьи находилась колдография с Полем Корректным, словно поняв, что о нём идёт речь, симпатичный темнокожий юноша подмигнул явно сочувствующий Софье и послал воздушный поцелуй Ягуну. Мам скривился и отбросил журнал. </p>
<p>– Тоже мне страдалец. И вообще, ну его с Магфордом вместе. Мы ещё не обсудили самое важное: что происходит у нас под носом. В подвалах активировалась нежить, причём под чьим-то чутким руководством, готовая разорвать любого, кого повстречает; охранное заклятье в Малой башне по неизвестным причинам пало, а в довершение ко всему Поклёп назначил мне отработку. </p>
<p>– Как?! Учебный год же не начался.</p>
<p>– Сам не понял: он страшно злой в последнее время, не иначе с Милюлей поссорился. </p>
<p>– Возможно… а возможно, он злой как раз из-за нежити, ведь учителя в курсе происходящего, но, как обычно, ничего не говорят. Если это связано с Чум… с НЕЙ, то скрывать долго не получится. Мы должны сами всё выяснить и как-то подготовиться, потому что нет ничего хуже, чем однажды проснуться и обнаружить, что старая ведьма захватила Буян. </p>
<p>– Завалить экзамены? Нет, прости, ты права – продолжай. </p>
<p>– Да, я думаю, убийство сотен людей немного похуже, – укоризненно заметила Валялкина. – Так вот… никто с нами об этом разговаривать не будет, так как мы дети и нас волновать нельзя, даже если смертельная опасность уже на пороге. Значит, мы сами найдём нужную информацию и защитим Мир от вторжения тёмных сил и хаоса. Твои и мои родители, когда были в нашем возрасте, смогли противостоять старухе, так что и мы сможем. </p>
<p>– И где мы будем искать эту информацию – в библиотеке?</p>
<p>– У нас не так-то много вариантов, так что, да. Надеюсь, нам удастся что-нибудь найти об управлении нежитью. </p>
<p>– Хах, если только в запретной секции. Придётся искать тайком: Абдула не станет облегчать нам жизнь – он лоялен только к тёмным. </p>
<p>– Сегодня вечером в библиотеку придёт достаточно пятикурсников и третьекурсников магспирантуры, чтобы начать готовиться к экзаменам, и Абдулла будет занят слежкой за ними. </p>
<p>– Хорошо, а как же галерея в Малой башне? Я думаю, то, что там пало заклятие, связано с активностью нежити. Ты сказала, что раньше нежить не могла попасть в галерею, поскольку там стояла защита, но ведь просто так на галерею никто бы не стал ставить защиту, значит, там было нечто важное, чего, по-видимому, уже нет. Не решил бы Сарданапал так тщательно защищать фрески или зеркало – не в его стиле. </p>
<p>– Скорее всего ты прав, и, если нам удастся, мы найдём сведения и о ней.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>В библиотеке постепенно собирались ученики выпускных курсов. Кто-то уже сидел, разложив перед собой учебники. Было ясно, что придут далеко не все, но вполне достаточно, чтобы не вызывать у джина повышенной бдительности. Потому что только младшекурсники наивно полагали будто Абдулла не следит за ним, занятый сочинением проклятий, когда на самом деле тот мог в любой момент возникнуть за спиной и напугать бедолаг до икоты. </p>
<p>Софья заприметила несколько одноклассников: за столами ближе к выходу расположились светлые, кое-кто ей помахал в знак приветствия, в глубине же, ближе к стеллажам с книгами, места занимали тёмные маги и, наконец, где-то в самом углу сидели три некромагини. Девушки оказались крайне необщительными, за все годы обучения Софья перекинулась с ними лишь парой слов, но она знала, что их зовут Томира Кош, Яна Смирнова и Вериника Шведова. По правде сказать, в Тибидохсе был ещё один некромаг, но он предпочитал компанию своих друзей – Кирилл Бейбарсов. Взгляд Софьи словно магнитом притянуло туда, где занимались тёмные маги: Анна Свеколт и Богдан Багров, но как ни странно вместо Марьяны Тузиковой, на стуле вольготно развалилась Лолита Гломова, читавшая «Сплетни и Бредни». Валялкина зазевалась, разглядывая тёмных и, отстала от Мама. И вдруг Бейбарсов поднял голову,  посмотрев на Софью таким холодным и колючим взглядом, что той почудилось, будто чей-то снежок угодил ей за воротник и теперь тает, стекая и вызывая неприятную дрожь. Конечно же, она тут же запуталась в собственных ногах, едва не упав, на что Гломова ответила саркастичным смешком. От тёмной ведьмы не укроется ни один позор, особенно если это позор светлого мага. Софья вспыхнула от стыда и бросилась догонять друга. </p>
<p>– Откуда начнём? – Мам оглянулся на всё ещё тихо ненавидящую действительность Валялкину. </p>
<p>Они стояли между стеллажами с книгами по Практике сглаза, и можно было повернуть либо направо – к Истории магии, либо налево – к Нежитеведению.  </p>
<p>– Давай разделимся: я ищу книги, где есть об управлении нежитью, а ты – о временах старухи и галерее. </p>
<p>– Хорошо, встретимся на том же месте через полтора часа. Ни Винни-пуха тебе!</p>
<p>Произнеся типичное Мам-Ягуновское пожелание, юноша умчался в выбранном направлении, Софье же оставалось поспешить в раздел Нежитеведения, надеясь, что там не окажется толпа народу. </p>
<p>Как оказалось, людей, желавших подготовиться по предмету Горгоновой, пока не так-то и много, все они, выбрав книги, быстро расходились по своим местам, не находя в себе сил надолго задерживаться возле приводящих в уныние полок. </p>
<p>Валялкиной понадобилось около получаса, чтобы понять – нужной книги в общей секции нет, поэтому придётся искать её в запретной. </p>
<p>Запретная секция не представляла собой отдельное помещение или стеллажи с жуткими книгами, стоящими в тёмном, страшном закутке, где всё покрыто пылью и паутина толщиной с корабельный канат, нет, это всё те же полки, которые в какой-то момент вертикально пересекает магическая синяя черта, похожая на ту, что раньше разделяла Зал Двух Стихий. Если протянуть руку за эту черту и взять книгу, зазвучит сигнал предупреждения, и к нарушителю подплывёт библиотечный джин. Чтобы подобного не произошло, необходимо иметь разрешение брать книги из запретной секции, которое выдаётся учителями и подписывается Сарданапалом крайне редко и с большой неохотой. Разумеется, такого разрешения ни у Софьи, ни у Мама не было, зато было три волшебных билета, купленные где-то на Лысой горе и подаренные беспечным Баб-Ягуном на день рождения сына. Билеты, если верить описанию, могли обмануть защитные чары выше средней и высокой мощности, стоили, видимо не дешево, но действовали только однократно в течение шести часов. Необходимо вернуть книги в запретную секцию до истечения срока. Веры лысогорским дельцам было мало, оставалось только надеяться, что билет сработает. </p>
<p>– Ну что ж, вот и проверим, – сказала Софья, мысленно прося Древнира, который, возможно, эту защиту и ставил, чтобы билет сработал. </p>
<p>Девушка, зажмурив глаза, протянула руку и схватилась за книгу – ничего не произошло. Валялкина вытащила том по Нежитеведению и облегченно выдохнула. Она уже безбоязненно шагнула за черту, дабы найти что-то подходящее. </p>
<p>Книга, которую держала Валялкина оказалась чем-то вроде кулинарного справочника для любителей полакомится нежитью, и вызывала отвращение на всех уровнях сознания. </p>
<p>Названия на корешках почти истлели, да и в целом обложки выглядели так, будто готовы рассыпаться прямо в руках. Видимо, труды, находившиеся здесь, были намного старше тех, что в общей секции, что неудивительно, учитывая их содержание. Можно было наткнуться на «Изготовление чучел из Болотных кикимор для отпугивания Морзянок», «Кости и зубы вампиров при строительстве зданий», «Применение огненных заклинаний к водяным и русалкам». Приходилось аккуратно открывать переплёт и бегло читать содержание. </p>
<p>Намучившись и отбив себе аппетит на три недели вперёд, Софья, наконец, выбрала несколько томов, где встречались упоминания о приёмах магического управления нежитью. </p>
<p>Поскольку оговоренные полтора часа почти истекли, девушка, замаскировав учебниками тома из запретной секции, отправилась на встречу с другом. </p>
<p>– Пс, Ягун, я здесь! – подозвала Мама Софья, высовываясь из-за стеллажа. </p>
<p>– Докладывайте Кэт, что слышно из штаба?</p>
<p>– Хватит придуриваться, я кое-что нашла, пойдем, выберем местечко где-нибудь с краю. </p>
<p>– Я тоже кое-что нашёл, и ты не поверишь своим ушам, когда услышишь. Я своим точно не доверяю: они у меня крайне подозрительные и ужасно любопытные.  </p>
<p>Усевшись в тени как можно дальше от других учеников, ребята сгрузили запрещённые тома и принялись искать нужные страницы. Ягун успел первым: он ткнул пальцем в страницу и стал зачитывать. </p>
<p>– Смотри, здесь написано, что роспись стен производилась в шестнадцатом столетии по распоряжению прежнего профессора Истории магии – Роберта Хорошего. Там же находились его покои и аудитория для занятий. А вот теперь интересное: во время нашествия нежити профессор вёл жестокие бои за замок и его обитателей, пока однажды вся нежить не сошла в подвалы. И случилось это потому, что в Шепчущую галерею был помещён очень мощный светлый артефакт, отогнавший её. Но затем явилась Чума, пожелавшая завладеть артефактом, и вход в галерею был запечатан, дабы помешать старухе. Бедный Тибидохс в ходе сражения почти разрушили, но подвалы с Жуткими воротами и Шепчущая галерея уцелели. Так, что дальше? А, вот… после разрушения охранные чары повредило, и никто, кроме призраков уже не мог войти в галерею. Артефакт же, даже будучи заключённым чарами, продолжал фонить, выживая из башни всё тёмное, в том числе и чёрных магов… Теперь понятно, почему у нас там не бывает совместных занятий. Забавно, скажи? </p>
<p>– Очень. </p>
<p>– А знаешь, кто поместил артефакт в галерею? Представь себе – сам Древнир. </p>
<p>– Ничего себе! Там написано, что за артефакт?</p>
<p>– Нет, не написано, видимо, автор посчитал эту информацию неважной. Кого в конце концов интересует название могущественного светлого артефакта, запертого в школе. Пф!</p>
<p>– Жаль. Я думаю… возможно, здесь замешано что-то принадлежащие Светлым стражам, даже самому Древниру. </p>
<p>– Типа кинжала? – Ягун выразительно подчеркнул последнее слово. </p>
<p>– Кто знает. Зато теперь стало понятно, как это связано с нежитью: она ищет артефакт, но в галерее его больше нет. Вряд ли нежить вообще смогла бы его украсть, и зачем он ей, если только… – Софья передёрнула плечами от неприятного холодка и посмотрела на Мама. – Неужели всё действительно так, как выглядит, и старуха возвращается? </p>
<p>– Не хотелось бы, но в комнате ты сама признала, что такое возможно, – напомнил недавний разговор Ягун. – Только давай сначала поищем в Нежитеведение, чего другие могли упустить, то есть кому ещё подобное под силу, а потом ударимся в панику. </p>
<p>– Я вовсе не собираюсь паниковать, – обиженно буркнула Софья и продвинула к себе книгу. </p>
<p>– Хорошо, паниковать буду я, но чуть попозже. </p>
<p>Работа предстояла немалая: книги по Нежитеведению были написаны старым, далеко не всегда понятным языком, к тому же содержали в себе термины на латыни. Понадобилось три с лишним часа, чтобы расшифровать и собрать все имевшиеся упоминания об управлении нежитью. </p>
<p>– Мам, вот послушай, что получается: «Существуют несколько различных способов воздействия на нежить, в зависимости от желаемого результата и того, чем является нежить. Так, вампиры и мертвяки совершенно не восприимчивы гипнозу, оборотни же ему мало подвержены при растущей луне, подвержены при новолунии и убывающей луне и не подвержены при полнолунии. Для поимки во служение водных сущностей лучше использовать заговоренные сети. Для мертвяков и нечистых применяйте круги из камней или специй. Для лесных существ синий огонь, а для небесных – клетки из драгоценного металла. Хмыри беспрекословно подчиняются кольцу, выкованному Кеннетом Фроди. Так же на большинство нежити действуют артефакты, подобные жезлу некроманта и предметы Оборотного мира». </p>
<p>– Кеннет Фроди… где-то я уже слышал это имя, но не могу вспомнить, где, – нахмурил лоб от усилий правнук Ягге. – Но а предметы Оборотного мира – это предметы мира Нави, знаю один такой – Бесмертником Кощеевым зовут. </p>
<p>– Ты лучше про Кеннета Фроди вспомни. Может, мы его на занятиях проходили, – Софья подвинула к себе том по Истории магии. </p>
<p>– А что насчёт жезла некроманта? Такие звери в наших лесах не водятся. </p>
<p>– Они уже мало где водятся: это старое название некромагов, в основном врождённых – тех, что сами со временем становятся нежитью. </p>
<p>– Ты много знаешь о некромагах, Валялкина. Интересно откуда?</p>
<p>– Книжки читаю, – раздраженно бросила Софья. – Вспомнил, где имя слышал?</p>
<p>– Кажется, да, – Мам неуверенно потёр затылок. – Встречал на Лысой горе. Вроде как там есть музей, посвящённый Кеннету Фроди. </p>
<p>– Из музеев часто крадут ценные вещи, а кольцо, с помощью которого можно повелевать хмырями – весьма ценная вещь. Тогда, в подвале, было темно, но как мне показалось, яму заполняли именно Болотные хмыри. А, значит, отбросив всё невозможное, наиболее вероятный ответ – нежитью управляли с помощью кольца Фроди.</p>
<p>– Интересная теория, но как мы её проверим – полетим на Лысую гору, проверять, не пропадало ли из музея кольцо?</p>
<p>– Именно так мы и поступим. В музее мы сможем узнать все подробности об этом кольце. Только лететь нужно до начала семестра, то есть как можно скорее. У тебя же есть карта Лысой горы?</p>
<p>– Да, конечно есть. </p>
<p>– Значит, решено, завтра ночью вылетаем, чтобы утром быть на месте. До этого мы успеем изучить карту и подготовиться. </p>
<p>– Ладно. Нужно вернуть книги в запретную секцию – время скоро выйдет, – дал добро Ягун. </p>
<p>Софья собрала тома по Нежитеведению и подняла голову, чтобы осмотреться – прямо на них целенаправленно двигался библиотечный джин. Ребята так увлеклись разговором, что совсем забыли об осторожности. Абдулла был уже в нескольких метрах от них. </p>
<p>– Проклятье! – испуганным шёпотом выругалась Валялкина. – Сюда летит Абдулла. <br/>Ягун тут же вскинул голову и оценил ситуацию. </p>
<p>– Нам конец, если он застанет нас с книгами из запретной секции. </p>
<p>Софья быстро закинула на запрещённое Нежитеведение обычный учебник, но по сути это было бесполезно, ведь с близкого расстояния Абдулла сразу обнаружит нарушение. </p>
<p>Друзья уже готовились быть проклятыми или отчисленными из школы, когда на пути джина возникла Вериника Шведова и принялась с ним о чём-то мило болтать. </p>
<p>– Фуф, пронесло! – облегчённо вздохнул Ягун. – Скорее относим книги!</p>
<p>Дважды повторять не пришлось: оба пятикурсники рысью бросились за стеллажи.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Поворот не туда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Ты всё принёс? </p>
<p>Софья и Мам стояли на площадке у лестницы Большой башни, что серпантином поднимается до самой крыши. </p>
<p>– Конечно, – заверил подругу Ягун. – Мы пойдём по тайному проходу?</p>
<p>– Нет, лучше по обычному. С пылесосами легко свернуть себе шею на слишком высоких или покатых ступеньках. </p>
<p>– Зато меньше шансов нарваться на защитные заклинания. </p>
<p>– У нас есть Путинник: он должен дать сигнал, если впереди есть магическая преграда, – Софья покрутила в руке тонкую V-образно согнутую палку подобную той, что используется лопухоидами для поиска воды. </p>
<p>– Тогда идём, – Мам поудобнее перехватил пылесос, и они стали пробираться по лестнице вверх. </p>
<p>Тибидохс, как и многие средневековые замки, имел множество тайных проходов. Если смотреть на магическую карту с его изображением, то замок напоминал пронизанный ходами термитник. Запутаться и потеряться в таком месте легче лёгкого. Софья вообще считала, что строившие и перестраивающие Тибидохс архитекторы (при наличии оных) были ребята с большими причудами, учитывая, какие порой узкие или наоборот – слишком широкие встречаются коридоры, часть из которых просто упирается в стену, и лестницы с несоразмерно высокими ступенями, и огромные, но совершенно пустые залы и тесные клетушки два на два метра. Всё это было словно часть чьего-то сюрреалистичного сна. Будто эта школа и не школа вовсе, а сам замок предназначен не столько для людей, сколько для иных существ. </p>
<p>Пока они поднимались, Путинник то и дело дергался у Софьи в руках, давая знать, что впереди их ждёт защитное или оповещательное заклинание. Учителя хорошо постарались, в основном чары накладывали Медузия и Зубодериха, но встречались «подарки» от Поклёпа и Сарданапала. Валялкина почти не сомневалась, что им удастся добраться до крыши Большой башни, а оттуда и до Лысой горы незамеченными, в конце концов это далеко не первое их с Мамом совместное путешествие. Что плохого может случится, если рядом с тобой верный друг – человек, которого ты знаешь большую часть своей жизни? Их дружба началась, когда Софье исполнилось четыре, и родительский таёжный домик навестила семья Ягунов в составе тогда ещё трёх человек. Школьные друзья были ужасно рады видеть друг друга, а Софья и Мам оказались предоставлены сами себе. Стоит сказать, что знакомство произошло не очень гладко: Мам-Ягун зачем-то решил напугать именинницу, а та со всей своей детской непосредственностью врезала по оттопыренному уху агрессора. Скандала тем не менее удалось избежать, сам Мам-Ягун решил помириться с бойкой девчонкой, которая, по его мнению, повела себя как настоящий пацан, а, значит, заслуживает уважения. И с тех пор они стали «не разбей котлета». </p>
<p>– Почти дошли, – известил Ягун. – Метров десять осталось, не больше. </p>
<p>– Вижу, – ответила ему Софья. – Впереди защитное заклинание, кажется, от Зубодерихи. Путинник дергает вверх-вниз, значит, сглаз. </p>
<p>Валялкина выставила вперёд руку с кольцом и произнесла: </p>
<p>
  <i>– Определикулис, Офф васпертильё. </i>
</p>
<p>На каждое заклинание вылетело по две зелёные искры и обезвредило сглаз – можно было двигаться дальше. </p>
<p>– Полезная, однако, штука – этот Путинник, – резюмировал правнук Ягге. </p>
<p>– Согласна, но видит он только заклинания простой структуры, как раз такие, какие в школе применяются. А те, что используется для защиты банков, тюрем и правительственных объектов, ему не доступны. </p>
<p>– Жаль, я-то как раз собрался банк ограбить: дырок от бублика на новую пылесосную насадку не хватает. </p>
<p>– Ничего не поделаешь – придётся со старой летать, – «утешила» друга Валялкина. – У меня вот что-то в последнее время вихревой сепаратор барахлит, как бы пылесос манёвренность не потерял. </p>
<p>За очередным поворотом показался металлический люк, отделяющий площадку Большой башни от лестничного пролёта. Софья направила на него Путинник, но палка осталась неподвижной. </p>
<p>– Похоже, люк без защиты. – Валялкина повернулась к Маму, давая понять, что подъём окончен и впереди их ждёт только прохладный августовский воздух. </p>
<p>– Отлично. Дай-ка я его открою, – Мам поставил пылесос и, оттеснив подругу плечом, схватился за вентиль – тот не подался. Тогда юноша со всей силы налёг на запор. По люку пробежали красные вспышки, и в следующее мгновение он исторг из себя огненную волну. Словно взрыв, она отбросила Ягуна назад, через весь лестничный марш, и тот, ударившись о стену, сполз вниз. Софье повезло больше: её зацепило по касательной и, скатившись по ступенькам, она потеряла сознание. </p>
<p>Последнее, что помнила Валялкина, был сильный толчок в плечо и обжигающая боль, а потом наступила темнота.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>– … не говоря уже о Попечительском совете! Магщество нам всю плешь проест, школу закроют, а учеников разгонят по домам! Я сделал всё, что мог, чтобы этого не случилось, но разве кто-то ценит?! Я предлагал зомбировать всех студентов, но разве кто-то слушал?!</p>
<p>– Ты чуть правнука моего не угробил, зомбирователь доморощенный! Зачем боевое заклинание использовал?! Это надо было додуматься «Дыхание огня» на люк наложить! Душегуб! Так бы метлой по лбу и треснула!</p>
<p>– Произвол! Никчёмные дети шастают ночью по Тибидохсу, нарушают правила, а я виноват?! Да пусть бы угробил – всё наука!</p>
<p>– АХ ТЫ… </p>
<p>– Прекратите немедленно! Устроили тут чёрт-те что! Вам обоим нужно остыть!</p>
<p>– В могилке остывают. </p>
<p>– Ягге!</p>
<p>– Медузия права: криками делу не поможешь. Мы сами решили, что после пропажи ученика необходимо установить защитные заклинания и патрулировать школу. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы ещё кто-то исчез. Но ты, Поклёп, и вправду перегнул палку: договорённость была применять только стандартные заклинания. </p>
<p>– Как вы могли заметить, ваши «стандартные» заклинания они обошли, раз оказались у люка. Если бы защита не сработала, то, вполне возможно, бестолковые детишки уже летели бы на Лысую гору, и уж оттуда не вернулись никогда. </p>
<p>– Мы до сих пор не знаем, что случилось с Шапкиным: полетел ли он на Лысую гору или нет, но, в любом случае, это не оправдывает применение боевых заклинаний, пусть даже с благими намерениями. Для детей здесь школа, а не тюрьма. </p>
<p>Валялкина сквозь мутную пелену полусна-полуяви слышала разговор преподавателей и понимала, что он касается их с Мамом. Софья чувствовала себя как погружённый под воду человек, пытающийся выплыть на поверхность к знакомым с детства голосам, но собственное тело казалось ей слишком тяжёлым и медленным. Несмотря на то, что подъём давался Софье с большим трудом: мир забытья не отпускал, стремясь утянуть на дно, туда, где её вновь ждёт темнота, она не сдавалась. И вот наконец собрав последние силы, Софья очнулась. </p>
<p>– Каков прогноз по лечению, Ягге? – спросил Сарданапал. Голос его доносился из каморки магсестры, которая находилось всего в паре метров от кровати Софьи. </p>
<p>Хозяйка магпункта тяжело вздохнула. </p>
<p>– Оба сейчас без сознания. Я наложила на них целебные чары. У Софьи сотрясение и ушибы, а Мам пострадал сильнее, – она недобро покосилась на Поклёпа. – Ожоги будут заживать небыстро, пришлось запустить костеросток: перелом плеча, руки, три ребра сломаны и тоже сотрясение. Выпишу их не раньше, чем через две недели. </p>
<p>Валялкина слушала слова Ягге с тревогой: неужели они так влипли? И Мам-Ягун сильно пострадал. Софья повернула голову, пытаясь разглядеть своего друга в темноте, но её тут же затошнило, так что пришлось лежать неподвижно. </p>
<p>«Бедный Ягун»,– пронеслось у неё в голове. </p>
<p>– Какая неприятность, и начало занятий пропустят, – посетовал академик, – но вы понимаете, что мы всё равно должны их как-то наказать: нарушение правил недопустимо, особенно когда в замке такое творится. </p>
<p>– Что Вы предлагаете, директор? – поинтересовалась Горгонова.  </p>
<p>Сарданапал задумчиво постучал пальцами по столику с травами. </p>
<p>– Возможно, следует поставить вопрос о временном переводе на Тёмное отделение, – ответил он, – на родителей Мама и Софьи это произвело положительное влияние. </p>
<p>– Только не на Тёмное! Ягунчик тогда ужасно настрадался – сам не свой ходил! – взмолилась Ягге. – Пусть лучше котлы драят и слизней собирают!</p>
<p>– Хватит миндальничать – зомбировать их! – внёс свою лепту Поклёп. </p>
<p>– Нет! Никто никого зомбировать не будет! – пресёк вновь разгорающийся спор Сарданапал. – Слизни и котлы – тоже слишком легко. Они уже не раз нарушали правила, так что тщательная уборка классных комнат без магии и помощь профессору Худому в подготовке ингредиентов для зелий станет более подходящим наказанием. </p>
<p>– Я сообщу профессорам…</p>
<p>– Но! – прервал Медузию академик. – Это последнее предупреждение. Если они ещё раз нарушат правила, я без разговоров переведу их на Тёмное отделение. </p>
<p>– Спасибо, Сарданапал! Вы не пожалеете: я начищу уши этой парочке и лично прослежу за их поведением! – сердечно поблагодарила Ягге. </p>
<p>Всё то время, пока решалась их с Мамом дальнейшая судьба, Софья слушала с замиранием сердца. Для неё перевод к тёмным был катастрофой вселенского масштаба, концом света в её жизни, и даже, пожалуй, хуже, чем исключение из школы. Так что, когда угроза перевода миновала, Софью затопила волна облегчения и благодарности к Ягге, выторговавший им помилование. </p>
<p>– Жаль, что вообще приходится подобное обсуждать, – с грустью в голосе посетовал Черноморов. – Я всегда надеялся, что дети будут разумнее своих родителей. </p>
<p>– Так и есть. Помню, Баб-Ягун в его возрасте больше пылесосами и девушками интересовался, а Мамчик – парень умный, усидчивый. Ему Зелья и Практическая магия нравятся. Если дальше пойдёт учиться, то может магомедиком стать, – с гордостью поведала Ягге. – Только вот беда, что он с Софьей в неприятности влипает. Я ничего плохого не хочу сказать: у Мама должна быть своя голова на плечах, но, похоже, Валялкиной он ни в чём не может отказать. </p>
<p>– Софья хорошая девушка. – вступилась за Валялкину Медузия. </p>
<p>– А я и не говорю, что плохая! – спохватилась старушка. – Она хорошая, добрая, слово поперёк не скажет, но уж очень любит влипать в неприятности, а Мамчик за ней, как щенок маленький, только и бегает. Чует моё сердце, не доведёт это до добра. </p>
<p>Слова пронзили сознание Валялкиной арбалетной стрелой. Вот, значит, как?! Она во всём виновата?! Из-за неё Мам пострадал, из-за неё их чуть на Тёмное не перевели. Слёзы текли по вискам Софьи, попадая ей в уши, но она лежала неподвижно: беззвучно рыдая и кусая губы. Она чувствовала ужасную несправедливость к себе и между тем глубоко в душе знала, что в словах Ягге есть истина, и оттого ей становилось только хуже. Софья решила: раз все беды от неё, раз она погубит Мама, тогда им лучше больше ни дружить, ни даже разговаривать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>С того самого дня, когда Софья подслушала не предназначенный для её ушей разговор, прошло уже около месяца. И этот месяц был самый тяжёлый в жизни Валялкиной: она не разговаривала с Мамом, сторонилась одноклассников, да и в целом стала тихой и подавленной. Лопухоидные врачеватели душ сказали бы, что Софья впала в депрессию и прописали бы ей «капсулы счастья» и положительный настрой. Но таковых в Тибидохсе не нашлось, а прочим лечением людей занималась Ягге, которую девушка тоже избегала. </p>
<p>Учёба ещё больше нагоняла на неё тоску, тренировки не приносили былой радости, а про поиски кольца Софья и думать не хотела. Всё стало серым и тусклым. </p>
<p>Выждав, пока другие ученики уйдут на обед, Валялкина, забравшись с ногами в кресло, пыталась читать книгу: ей удавалось это с переменным успехом, так как через какое-то время она ловила себя на мысли, что вновь отвлеклась от текста и думает о чём-то постороннем. Думала она о доме, о том, как соскучилась по родителям и как хорошо бы вернуться в Тайгу, а ещё о Маме, до сих пор стремившимся с ней заговорить – узнать, что случилось. Только тщетно – Софья для себя уже приняла решение. </p>
<p>– Эй, Валялка, что киснешь? – раздалось у неё над ухом. – Неужели со своим Мамонтом поссорилась? Трагедия в Раю: застала его целующимся с пылесосом… или это был кто посимпатичнее?</p>
<p>Насмешливый голос принадлежал Лолите Гломовой, по какой-то причине оказавшейся в Общей гостиной, а не Зале двух стихий. </p>
<p>– Иди куда шла, Гломова, и без тебя тошно, – раздражённо ответила ей Софья. </p>
<p>– А я никуда не шла, я пришла: мы с Верой здесь хотели позаниматься, представляешь, какое совпадение?</p>
<p>Ухмыльнувшись, Лолита плюхнулась на рядом стоящий диванчик. И только сейчас Софья обернулась и увидела вторую девушку – Веру Купцову, пятикурсницу с Тёмного отделения. По опыту общения, та была куда спокойнее Гломовой, но находиться в гостиной наедине с двумя тёмными ведьмами Софье всё равно было неприятно. </p>
<p>– Я думала, тёмные предпочитают заниматься в гостиной для тёмных, – как можно нейтральней бросила она. </p>
<p>– Ты не думай, Валялкина, мы не такие ханжи, как некоторые, – с явным намёком на здесь присутствующих парировала Гломова. – К тому же, нельзя лишать людей удовольствия видеть наши прекрасные лица, а то они, бедненькие, совсем одичают. </p>
<p>– Поверь, я не расстроилась бы, немного одичав, – ровным голосом поведала Софья. </p>
<p>Гломова рассмеялась на её реплику, будто Софья рассказала той свежий анекдот. </p>
<p>– Так в чём дело, дорогуша, ты жмёшься по углам, словно побитая собака? – вернулась к прежней теме Лолита. – Не то чтобы мне была интересна твоя унылая жизнь, но в нашем колхозе полное затишье в плане сплетен. </p>
<p>– Я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой свои дела! – Валялкина была крайне возмущена наглым поведением Лолиты и еле сдерживалась, чтобы не использовать грубую лексику. </p>
<p>– И почему же: наша компания недостаточно хороша для тебя?</p>
<p>– Недостаточно хороша?! – не выдержала Софья. – Да вы же злые как мегеры! Прицепитесь и нервы мотаете, пока энергии не насосётесь! И вам плевать, что человек при этом чувствует, главное своё самолюбие потешить! – высказалась она и добавила: – Впрочем, тёмные вообще добротой не отличаются. </p>
<p>После вспышки негодования Валялкиной стало даже легче, как будто она выплеснула обиду не только на присутствующих, а и на тех, кого не было в гостиной, но кто больно задел её чувства. </p>
<p>– Не отличаемся – мы злые буки-бяки, – саркастично просюсюкала Гломова. – А вы, светлые – сущая доброта. </p>
<p>– Светлые маги действительно куда добрее, – без тени иронии заверила Софья. </p>
<p>– Знаешь, ты ужасная моралистка, Валялкина, – подала голос доселе молчавшая Купцова. – Говоришь, что светлые маги добрые, а сама делишь людей годных и негодных. Мы, тёмные, для тебя люди второго сорта. </p>
<p>– Это не правда! – возмутилась она. – Просто вы эгоисты – тёмные маги, особенно некромаги. Тот же Бейбарсов на Боевой магии унизил на глазах у всех одноклассника, хотя тот нечаянно перепутал заклинания, а сам Бейбарсов почти не пострадал. И после этого он даже не извинился.  </p>
<p>Софья и не заметила, как демонически полыхнули глаза Гломовой при упоминании некромага. Будь она более чуткой, то вообще не стала бы поднимать данную тему. </p>
<p>– О! Вот он корень зла – Бейбарсов! Я слышала, что все беды от мужчин, но ты, Валялкина, конкретизировала: все беды от мужчин с фамилией «Бейбарсов». Что, не выдержало нежное девичье сердечко, затрепетало внутри при виде тёмного и рокового? </p>
<p>– Иди к чёрту, Гломова! – вспылила Софья, не ожидавшая такого поворота событий. </p>
<p>– Может и схожу: давно у него в гостях не была! </p>
<p>– Да с тобой говорить невозможно! – она уже жалела, что решила сегодня поголодать. </p>
<p>– А о чём нам с тобой говорить, светлая? – Гломова издевательски выделила «с тобой» и «светлая». – О том, что у тебя чувство юмора как у табуретки? Или о том, как ты ненавидишь всех подряд? Запомни раз и до склероза: Бейбарсов тебе не по зубам! На чужой каравай хлебалушку не разевай! </p>
<p>– Ты совсем рехнулась!</p>
<p>Софья выбежала из гостиной, бросив на кресле учебник. Она больше не могла выслушивать едкие замечания Гломовой. </p>
<p>«Что за идиотство: пришли в Общую гостиную, докопались до меня, а теперь ещё я виновата!». </p>
<p>Перейдя на шаг, Софья направилась к боковому выходу из замка – ей хотелось проветрить голову и остыть после стычки с тёмными. </p>
<p>«Чтобы я в Бейбарсова влюбилась?! Совсем крыша у Гломовой поехала!»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Определикулис – определяет, что за магия была наложена на человека или предмет. <br/>Офф васпертильё – отменяет «Сглаз летучей мыши».</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Не всё найдено, но и не всё потерянно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Возвращаясь вечером с драконбольной тренировки, где Софья намерено задержалась, чтобы не идти обратно в замок вместе с остальной командой, она услышала любопытный разговор. Это случилось, когда Валялкина поднималась по Главной лестнице, таща с собой оттягивающий руки пылесос, впереди раздались голоса Сарданапала и Медузии, недолго думая, она спряталась в нишу за одни из рыцарских доспехов. </p>
<p>– Какой ответ дал Величар? – отразился от стен голос Сарданапала. </p>
<p>– Официальное расследование служб магпорядка зашло в тупик: мальчика никто не видел или не хочет говорить, что видел. Возможно, здесь замешаны мертвяки, а ты их знаешь… – Медузия тяжело вздохнула. – Величар сказал, что след надо искать в Тибидохсе, но он не сможет прибыть в замок как магфицер, не вызвав подозрений у Союза или Магщества. </p>
<p>– Это патовая ситуация, – развёл руками академик. </p>
<p>– У меня есть одна идея, но я не уверена, что она тебе понравится, – осторожно начала Горгонова. Получив кивок от Черноморова, мол, «говори», она продолжила: – Наш преподаватель по Основам боевой магии Бобкин не слишком хорошо справляется со своими обязанностями: преподаёт одну теорию, а практике внимания почти не уделяет, вот я и подумала, возможно, нам стоит заменить его более опытным магом?</p>
<p>– На что ты… Меди, ты ведь не предлагаешь пригласить Величара в школу? – изумился академик, от волнения слишком сильно дёрнув бороду, на что та обиженно исчезла. – Он магфицер, а не преподаватель: одно дело ловить преступников, используя боевую магию, и совсем другое – преподавать её в школе. Боюсь, для детей это будет слишком опасно. </p>
<p>Постепенно преподаватели приблизились к той самой нише, за которой пряталась Софья. Она затаила дыхание, гадая про себя: кто такой этот Величар? Про пропавшего мальчика Валялкина уже слышала, но благополучно забыла, занятая своими проблемами, а он, тем не менее, так и не нашёлся. </p>
<p>«Несчастный ребёнок», – с грустью подумала она. </p>
<p>– Не опаснее чем то, что творится сейчас, – возразила Горгонова, змеи на её голове беспокойно зашевелились. – В качестве преподавателя Величар сможет расследовать пропажу мальчика и гребня, не привлекая к себе внимания, а процесс преподавания мы сможем проконтролировать лично. </p>
<p>Умения убеждать в своей правоте Медузии было не занимать: годы жизни бок о бок с магами научили её быть более дипломатичной, тогда как раньше она предпочитала обращать несогласных в камень. </p>
<p>– Мне кажется, или вы с Величаром уже всё решили? – с толикой укора в голосе спросил академик. </p>
<p>– Мы обсудили этот вопрос, но окончательное решение за тобой, – честно призналась Медузия. </p>
<p>– Хорошо, я подумаю до вечера, а сейчас… Меди, не могла бы ты через полчасика принести в мой кабинет календарный план за пятый курс, у меня есть кое-какие идеи по подготовке к ТУП?</p>
<p>– Разумеется, – ответила Горгонова и удалилась в сторону учительской. </p>
<p>Дождавшись, когда она спустится на несколько лестничных пролётов, Сарданапал повернулся к нише и как ни в чём не бывало сказал: – Можешь выходить.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>Валялкиной пришлось неохотно выбираться из своего убежища, со стыдом она думала, что скажет академик на её неподобающее поведение: тайком подслушивать преподавателей – не лучший поступок для светлого мага. Медузия наверняка бы наложила на неё противный сглаз типа «слоновьих ушей».  </p>
<p>– Извините, я не хотела подслушивать, просто так получилось, – покаялась Софья. </p>
<p>Сарданапал хмыкнул в усы, но притом недовольным не выглядел. </p>
<p>– В нашей жизни редко что-то случается просто так, как правило, необходимо, чтобы кто-то приложил усилия,  – философски изрёк он. – Как, например, в драконболе. По-твоему, есть у нас шансы на победу?</p>
<p>– Эм… думаю, да, – резкая смена темы разговора выбила Софью из колеи, и в этом был весь директор – человек-загадка. </p>
<p>– Что ж, это замечательно: хорошие новости нам бы не помешали, – академик тепло улыбнулся Софьи: – Пройдёмся?</p>
<p>Он указал рукой вверх, очевидно, приглашая Софью пройтись до верхнего перехода в Башню привидений. Валялкина кивнула в ответ, несмотря на то, что хождения по лестнице с пылесосом изрядно её утомляли, отказывать Сарданапалу она не хотела: не каждый день с тобой по душам желает поговорить директор школы. </p>
<p>– Ты ведь уже знаешь, что не так давно пропал один из учеников нашей школы, поэтому мы – учителя усилили меры безопасности. Поклёп проводил в начале семестра вводную по новым школьным правилам и техники безопасности, не так ли? </p>
<p>– Да, проводил, – ответила Софья, однако она не стала уточнять, что большую часть этой лекции Поклёп кричал на них, отплевывая слюной, и грозился зомбировать за любое нарушение или хотя бы за что-то похожее на нарушение, будь то даже слишком громкий чих. </p>
<p>– Вот и отлично: мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы ещё с кем-то из детей случилась беда, – директор печально вздохнул, облокотившись на перила. – Поэтому, надеюсь, ты понимаешь: в случае игнорирования тобой и Мам-Ягуном правил я буду вынужден вас строго наказать. Мне придётся перевести вас обоих на Тёмное отделение. </p>
<p>Софья вздрогнула от слов директора, ей вновь захотелось сбежать из школы и вернуться в тайгу. Прошедший месяц не уменьшил болезненность от разыгравшихся после несчастного случая событий. И с возможностью перевода Софья никак не могла смириться. </p>
<p>– Я… я больше не нарушаю правила, – Софья сглотнула вставший в горле комок. </p>
<p>– Что ж, меня это очень радует, Софья, – глаза директора весело блеснули за очками. – Эм, позволь спросить, а зачем вы вообще собирались лететь на Лысую гору?</p>
<p>Вид у Черноморова был как у доброго дедушки, слегка пожурившего любимую внучку и теперь желающего знать, зачем дитятко плохо поступило. Софье вдруг захотелось всё ему рассказать, может даже поплакаться, но она сдержала себя. Не хватало ещё так подставиться и выдать директору про нелегальное посещение запретной секции или про то, как они с Мамом чуть не стали поздним ужином нежити. </p>
<p>– Мы слышали кое-что, но это так – сплетни, – уклончиво ответила Софья. – Про одно кольцо. </p>
<p>– Про какое кольцо? – заинтересовался Сарданапал. </p>
<p>– Нууу… – Софья перешагнула через одну ступеньку, давая себе время поразмыслить. – Кольцо, которое управляет нежитью. </p>
<p>Сарданапал задумчиво последовал за Валялкиной. Зажимы на его разноцветных усах забавно позвякивали в такт шагам. </p>
<p>Наконец, академик хмыкнул, погладил вернувшуюся бороду и изрёк: – Вероятно, речь идёт о кольце Кеннета Фроди. Единственный условно светлый артефакт, способный управлять хмырями. И вы решили искать его на Лысой горе?</p>
<p>– Да. То есть не само кольцо, а сведения о нём, – исправилась Софья. – Мы хотели знать, не украл ли его кто. </p>
<p>Можно сказать, что Софья почти не погрешила против истины, скрыв лишь источник информации, во всяком случае, она так считала. </p>
<p>– Кольцо никто не крал: ещё при жизни Кеннет Фроди подарил его Древниру, а тот, в свою очередь, завещал Тибидохсу, – сказал Черноморов. </p>
<p>– Тибидохсу?! – изумилась Софья. – Значит, всё это время кольцо было здесь?!</p>
<p>– А как по-твоему, мы заставляем хмырей помогать отстраивать школу? – хитро усмехнулся Сарданапал. </p>
<p>Валялкина была поражена услышанным, теперь ей очень хотелось спросить про артефакт, хранившийся раньше в Шепчущей галерее. Что это может быть? Наверняка, что-то связанное с Древниром, ведь даже кольцо оставил Тибидохсу он. Пока Софья напряжённо думала, как ей лучше об этом спросить, они с директором поднялись до перехода в Башню приведений. </p>
<p>– Софья, – вернул её из размышлений голос Сарданапала, – Это, конечно, не моё дело, но вы с Мам-Ягуном поссорились?</p>
<p>Вопрос был, мягко скажем, не из приятных, и Софья внутренне поморщилась, от этой попытки влезть в её личную жизнь. </p>
<p>– Мы не ссорились, – ответила она, – просто я решила, что по-отдельности нам будет лучше. Безопаснее для Мама и для меня. </p>
<p>– Вон оно что, – протянул академик. – Неужели Мам-Ягун жаловался на тебя или обвинял в том несчастном случае? Никогда бы не подумал, что правнук Ягге такой эгоист. </p>
<p>– Вовсе нет! – вступилась за бывшего друга Софья. – Он ничего такого не говорил – это я так решила!</p>
<p>– Ты решила наказать Ягуна, потому что ОН виноват в случившимся? – уточнил директор. </p>
<p>– Нет-нет, конечно же нет! Мам ни в чём не виноват, это я виновата: втянула его в неприятности! – вспыхнула Валялкина. </p>
<p>– Знаешь, Софья, я всегда считал Ягуна разумным и самостоятельным юношей, да и не я один. Он явно не бесхребетный слюнтяй, не способный сказать «нет» кому угодно, в том числе тебе. Может быть, всё же стоит хотя бы поговорить с ним, узнать его точку зрения, а уже потом решить дружить с ним или нет?</p>
<p>Директор тепло улыбнулся и, дружески похлопав Софью по плечу, направился в свой кабинет. Валялкина ещё минут пять простояла, смотря вслед Сарданапалу, но по сути она ничего не видела, пребывая в лёгком ступоре. Когда разговор зашёл о Ягуне, Софья и думать забыла про артефакт: её мысли занимал бывший друг… а может и не бывший. Сарданапал прав, надо хотя бы поговорить с Мамом и объяснить, почему она себя так вела.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>Софья вернулась к себе в комнату, решив немного отдохнуть и привести мысли в порядок: что ни говори, а вечер дал много пищи для размышлений. Ситуацию с Мамом она решила оставить на «десерт». </p>
<p>Раскинувшись морской звездой на кровати, Валялкина принялась созерцать потолок, заодно прокручивая в голове свой разговор с директором и тот, что состоялся у него с Горгоновой. </p>
<p>«Выходит, что кольцо никто не крал, и мы с Мамом могли и не лететь на Лысую гору. Но в школе всё равно чёрт-те что творится: если нежитью управляли не с помощью кольца, а я не думаю, что Сарданапал такое бы прошляпил, значит, это что-то ещё… Гипноз? Жезл некроманта? Предмет Оборотного мира?». </p>
<p>Софья вспомнила мерцающий над ямой с нежитью шар, и, если это была не магия кольца, значит, шар мог оказаться чем угодно. В магическом мире вся загвоздка в том, что предметы не всегда являются тем, чем кажутся. Она уже провела параллели между галереей, нежитью, тем, кто управляет этой нежитью и потерянным артефактом. Софья, к своей досаде, так и не успела спросить, что это за артефакт, отвлёкшись на разговор о Мам-Ягуне, и теперь момент безвозвратно упущен. Но и без того пазл начал понемногу собираться.</p>
<p>«Что мы имеем? Некто, вероятно, очень могущественный, снял охранные чары с галереи, чтобы забрать хранившийся там артефакт, но не смог получить его. Артефакт исчез, и теперь этот некто ищет его, управляя нежитью. Выходит, что так. Артефактом наверняка является вещь, принадлежащая Древниру». </p>
<p>Софья глубоко вздохнула: больше идей не было, а на потолке обнаружилось тридцать восемь трещин и один подозрительный подтёк. Тибидохсу не помешал бы хороший ремонт. Вот у неё дома нет никаких трещин и подтёков – отец всё чинит сам. Да, Иван Валялкин, хоть и лишился магии, но не стал беспомощным и мог что угодно сделать своими руками: и зверя вылечить, и дом починить, и обед приготовить. Софья очень гордилась своим отцом. Мамой она тоже гордилась, но та была часто загружена делами: занимаясь разведением драконов или своим хобби – экстремальным магическим пилотажем, поэтому с папой Софья проводила больше времени. </p>
<p>«Надо бы позвонить родителям, а то они наверняка по мне соскучились». </p>
<p>Ей пришла в голову мысль: как же переживают родители того мальчика, что пропал из школы. Шапкина, кажется. Но почему он пропал? Почему его не могут найти ни учителя, ни службы магпорядка, ни какой-то магфицер Величар? За пять лет, что Валялкина училось в школе, подобного не разу не происходило, да и вообще на её памяти не было ни одного правдивого рассказа о исчезнувшем ученике, только страшилки. Возможно, они что-то упускают?</p>
<p>– Искать след в Тибидохсе, – прошептала она. </p>
<p>А что, если пропажа мальчика связана с пропажей артефакта? Раньше Софья не объединяла эти два события вместе. Тогда получается, что мальчик пострадал по вине того, кто жаждет получить артефакт. </p>
<p>У Софьи разболелась голова, она повернулась на бок к тумбочке, где лежали её женские помощники: косметичка, зеркало, расческа, журнал «Космоведьмочка». </p>
<p>«Надо себя хоть в порядок привести, а потом идти к Маму». <br/>Какая-то мысль упорно беспокоила Софью, но она отмахнулась от неё, как от назойливой мухи. Ей надо было решить, как поступить с Мамом: рассказать ему всё как есть про услышанный совет в магпункте и слова Ягге или утаить часть правды и сказать, что она сама дошла до таких суждений. </p>
<p>Промучились минут пятнадцать, Софья поняла, что так и не может выбрать как ей поступить, а значит оставалось только импровизировать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>Стуча в дверь комнаты Ягуна, Софья запоздало подумала, что его может там и не оказаться. Но Ягун был на месте и открыл почти сразу, даже не спросив, кто это. Замерев на пороге, он с минуту разглядывал Софью, а потом, не говоря ни слова, отошёл в глубь комнаты, пропуская девушку. Валялкиной сразу стало неуютно. </p>
<p>«И зачем я только сюда пришла», – подумала она, проходя вслед за Ягуном. </p>
<p>Софья не знала, с чего начать разговор, да и что вообще говорить. Решив импровизировать, она сама себя загнала в тупик, и теперь между ней и Мамом повисло неловкое, как кит в аквариуме, молчание. Но надо было хоть что-то сказать, потому что Мам, судя по всему, этого делать не собирался. </p>
<p>– Привет, – неуклюже обронила Софья и замялась. </p>
<p>Она стискивала рукава толстовки, натягивая их как можно ниже. Всё происходящее было похоже на пытку: Ягун стоял у окна, отрешённо созерцая осенний пейзаж, хотя Софья прекрасно видела, что его спина напряжена, а лицо застыло, словно маска. </p>
<p>– Мам я… – начала она, но осеклась. – Прости меня!</p>
<p>Последнюю фразу Софья крикнула и, не выдержав напряжения, подбежала к Маму, обняв его со спины. На какое-то время ей удалось смутить и даже обескуражить Ягуна. Придя в себя, он развернулся и обнял Софью в ответ. </p>
<p>Валялкина почувствовала, будто тугая веревка, скручивающая её внутренности весь этот месяц, развязалась. Кажется, теперь всё будет хорошо. Софья всхлипнула, сильнее прижавшись к своему вновь обретённому другу, чтобы он не видел её слёз. Но разве она могла знать, что Мам скорее умер бы, чем упрекнул её в слабости. </p>
<p>Он легонько поглаживал Софью по спине, успокаивая, пока та не перестала всхлипывать. </p>
<p>– Ты простишь меня, Мам? – спросила девушка куда-то в ключицу Ягуна. </p>
<p>Мам глубоко вздохнул, как атлант, держащий непомерно тяжёлые своды Тибидохса и ответил: </p>
<p>– Прощу, если ты мне пообещаешь никогда так больше не поступать: не избегать меня, отказываясь объяснять причину. Я не знал, что и думать, ты могла хотя бы поговорить со мной. </p>
<p>– Обещаю, – клятвенно заверила Софья, попутно кивая и размазывая тушь по рубашке Ягуна. </p>
<p>– Тогда прощаю, – сказал Мам, между тем добавив: – Так в чём я был виноват?</p>
<p>Софья задумалась, не зная, что рассказать Ягуну: порочить имя его прабабушки не хотелось – это выгладило мелочно, да и сама ситуация казалась теперь глупой и не стоявшей всех тех переживаний. </p>
<p>– Ни в чём, – наконец решилась Софья. – Я просто надумала всякой ерунды и очень расстроилась. Не обижайся на меня, ладно?</p>
<p>– Ладно, – ответил Мам и улыбнулся.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Матч за правое дело</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В полдень на стадионе собралась целая толпа, не было свободных мест, кому-то пришлось толпиться в проходах: все хотели посмотреть первый в этом сезоне матч «Тибидохская сборная против Сборной оборотней». Богатыри по старой привычке проверяли у прилетевших болельщиков билеты, попутно собирая дань в виде бочек с пивом, окороков и свиных колбас, хотя особой необходимости в этом не было, поскольку на фальшивые билеты падало заклятие, заставляя их взрываться в руках «зайцев» (подобно хлопушкам), выявляя таким образом нарушителей. Болельщики трепетно разворачивали растяжки с надписями типа «Наша Софья лучше всех – Тибидохс ждёт успех!» и «Эмилио Тобуша в президенты!». В общем, народ был в весёлом предыгровом напряжении.</p>
<p>– Раз-раз, водолаз! С вами никогда не замолкающий глас народа и по совместительству комментирующий полузащитник – Мам-Ягун! – раздался над драконбольным полем усиленный магическим рупором голос. – Сегодня двадцать девятое октября, пасмурно, температура плюс пять, за куполом моросит лёгкий дождик, ветер южный один метр в секунду. И на этом с погодой всё. Мы переходим к представлению наших гостей – Сборной оборотней. Честно вам признаюсь: я вчера весь вечер учил кто есть кто, но если моя юношеская память вдруг подведёт – не обессудьте. И так, номер первый – Эмилио Тобуш: капитан команды, нападающий и самый габаритный игрок на поле, судя по шрамам, пересекающим его… лицеморду, не чужд подраться. Играет жёстко и легко может протаранить, тем более пылесос у него – Ураган-К5 подстать своему хозяину: мощный и с большим заносом. Номер второй – Диего Руш, играет в нападении. Номер третий – Алехандро Буш, нападающий. Номер четвёртый – Леонардо Фидэруш, центральный полузащитник. Номер пятый – Мануэль Груш, полузащита. Номер шестой – Матео Фруш, тоже полузащитник. Номер седьмой – Нестер Душ, полузащита. Номер восьмой – Освальдо Пуш, защита. Номер девятый – Педро Драмуш, второй защитник. Номер десятый – Хесус Вуш, вратарь. Фуф, вроде, нигде не ошибся. – облегчённо выдохнул Мам, убирая шпаргалку и, завершил. – Тренер сборной – Гектор Шуш, по проверенным и очень надёжным источникам недавно вернулся из Африки, где посещал соревнования местных драконбольных команд. Кстати, вы знали, что в африканские команды вместо мячей используют заговоренные черепа? Вот вам и вудивудизм… Но я отвлёкся.</p>
<p>Совершив крутой вираж, как бы показывая всем, что он тут не просто болтающее дополнение к пылесосу, Ягун вернулся на исходную точку, чтобы представить команду Тибидохса. Как и Сборная оборотней, та уже вышла на поле, но пока сигнала не было, оставалась на песочке.</p>
<p>– И так, вашему вниманию представляется хозяева поля – Сборная Тибидохса! – торжественно объявил Мам. – Номер первый: всеми уважаемая и многими обожаемая королева полёта, звезда драконбола и просто красавица – Софья Валялкина! Если кто не знает, близкая родственница легендарных Гроттеров!</p>
<p>От слов Ягуна Софья раскраснелась как спелый помидор, и погрозила болтуну кулаком, чтобы больше не смущал её. Понявший всё без слов Ягун примирительно изобразил закрытый на ключ рот.</p>
<p>– Скажу только одно, с этого года Софья Валялкина – капитан нашей сборной, вместо безвременно покинувшего нас Маркуса Бейбарсова… Ну, покинувшего, не в смысле умершего, а в смысле, больше не играющего, – вовремя уточнил Ягун, почувствовав, как его волосы наэлектризовались от недобрых взглядов свиты Бейбарсова-среднего. – Номер второй – Виталина Вий: единственная в нашей команде магспирантка! Она девушка с характером и большими амбициями, летает на крышке гроба, отлично играет в драконбол в нападении, но если вы разозлите Виталину, лучше не попадайтесь ей на глаза… это вам так, ха-ха, маленький советик. Номер третий – преисполненный скромности очаровашка Мам-Ягун, то есть я, прошу любить и не жаловаться! Номер четвертый – Богдан Багров! Опять же нападение, летает на довольно манёвренном пылесосе Торпеда-УРал-1. Номер пятый – Юля Жикина! Наш вратарь. Половина собравшихся на трибунах пришла, чтобы просто на неё посмотреть. Что ж надеюсь, наши противники тоже будут отвлекаться на Юлю во время матча, а возможно даже захотят сыграть с ней в «Красную шапочку». Шутка-шутка! Не надо так активно пулять в меня заклинаниями, я всё равно в защитной жилетке! Летает Жикина на вентиляторе с турбо-ускорителем. Номер шестой – Лолита Гломова, так называемая защита! На поле Лолита предпочитает висеть на одном месте и близко не приближаться к мячам, а то маникюр всё-таки...</p>
<p>По рядам прокатился смех, и судя по кислому лицу Гломовой, она очень долго не забудет Ягуну эту шутку, уже прикидывая как тому подпортить карму.</p>
<p>– Номер седьмой – Марьяна Тузикова! Марьяна довольно хорошо играет в полузащите. Номер восьмой – Арсений Коперник! Полузащитник. Летает на телескопе. Наш второй капитан… капитан Очевидность, ничего не поделаешь, но любит Арсений изобретать велосипед. В Тибидохс он попал за умение проектировать будущее с помощью своих рисунков. Номер девятый – Гордей Золото! Полузащита. Подобно царю Мидасу может превращать предметы в золото, но только иногда и в особом расположении духа. Летает на Малом барабане. Номер десятый – Витя Лёвушкин! Защита. Наш самый молодой игрок, ибо учится только на третьем курсе. С виду Витя безобидный карапуз, но в случае необходимости может отрастить себе клыки и когти, как настоящий хищник. По полю перемещается Лёвушкин на стуле с вертикальным взлётом. В качестве ворот сегодня Ртутный от Тибидохса и некто Габон со стороны брянской команды. На сим представление закончено и можно выпускать драконов.</p>
<p>По команде судьи джины-драконюхи открыли ворота ангаров и вывели на поле драконов: Ртутного от Тибидохса и Габона от брянской сборной. Дракон Тибидохса был огромен, но Габон лишь немного ему уступал, его чешуя имела болотно-зелёный и ржаво-коричневый цвет, на треугольной морде располагались два шиповидных нароста между ноздрями, а маленькие бесцветные глазки пылали ненавистью. Змей выглядел крайне недовольным сложившийся обстановкой, поэтому так мотал и тряс своей головой, что бедным драконюхам волей-неволей приходилось кататься на этой импровизированный карусели. Ртутный тоже начал недовольно реветь. Наконец цепи отстегнули, и драконы взмыли вверх. Первым позицию занял Габон, агрессивно выдохнув пламя в противоположную сторону поля, где находился Ртутный.  </p>
<p>– Ох, не нравится мне этот дракон, – поделился своей мыслью с Тарарахом Словей О. – Больно нервный какой-то.</p>
<p>Тарарах, уже успевший перед матчем заглянуть в ангар к дракону противника, тоже выглядел обеспокоенным, но по другой причине.</p>
<p>– Конечно нервный, это же африканский дракон – живёт в тропиках, где хоть и влажно, но очень жарко. А тут он мёрзнет, да ещё ест плохо. Вон какой худой, – ответил Тарарах.</p>
<p>Раздался хлопок – над драконбольным куполом взорвалась сигнальная искра. Игроки обеих команд взмыли вверх, заняв свои места, и арбитры выпустили мячи.</p>
<p>– Дорогие дамы и не дамы, игра началась, и я спешу ввести вас в курс дела! – затараторил Ягун. – Между нападающими Тибидохса и оборотнями разворачивается ожесточённая битва за мячи. Богдан Багров пытается перехватить пламягасительный мяч, но наперерез ему мчится Диего Руш. О, какая грубая игра! Багров еле уходит от столкновения с Рушем, спасибо маневренному пылесосу. Но не смотря на столь дерзкую атаку, оборотню не достаётся мяч. Тю-тю, помашите ручкой! На противоположном конце поля за перцовым мячом устремляется Софья Валялкина. Вот это техника, вот это разгон! Её красный пылесос Всполох невероятно быстрый! Тот же мяч желает заполучить Эмилио Тобуш – капитан оборотней, но куда волчеку против нашей Софьи. Она ловко взмывает верх и перехватывает мяч! Потрясающе!</p>
<p>Пристегнув к предплечью мяч, Валялкина сориентировалась куда ей лететь. Впереди её ждали игроки команды противника и дракон. Поэтому, не теряя драгоценных секунд, она набрала высоту и ринулась через всё поле. Эмилио Торбуш и не думал сдаваться, Софья чувствовала как он плотно висит у неё на хвосте.</p>
<p>– Тем временем Буш завладел одурительным мячом и теперь на всех парах мчится к нашим воротам, компанию ему составляет Матео Фруш. Их пытаются заблокировать наши полузащитники, Буш и Фруш обмениваются быстро заговоренными пасами. Осторожнее, ребята, скоро это парочка прорвётся к нашему дракону! – Ягун снялся с обозревательной позиции и рванул на выручку к товарищам. Всё-таки, даже будучи комментатором, он должен был принимать участие в игре. – Фруш кидает мяч Бушу, но его перехватывает Гордей. О, нет! Гордей не угадал с заклинанием и его сшибает с барабана. Минус один игрок у команды Тибидохса, и это в начале-то матча… Фруш доволен собой, они уже на подходе к дракону, но школьный вратарь не дремлет: Юля делает знак, и наши ребята ныряют вниз, а Ртутный – крылатая махина Тибидохса – разворачивается и отбивает Фруша хвостом, как ракеткой в теннисе. Парень отправляется составить компанию Гордею в магпункте. Не волнуйтесь, моя прабабуля о них прекрасно позаботится. Буш остался один, но у него мяч. Ошибочка вышла. Алехандро Буш делает обманный манёвр, дразня Ртутного, и тот на волне предыдущего успеха поддаётся на провокацию, выдыхая пламя. Буш ловко уворачивается и забрасывает мяч. Один-ноль в пользу команды оборотней! Ртутный дуреет от мяча и его шатает из стороны в сторону. Юля пытается успокоить контуженного ящера, но пока тщетно. А Буша и след простыл.</p>
<p>Софья не вслушивалась, что происходило вокруг, до её слуха долетали лишь отдельные обрывки фраз и смазанный гул стадиона. Она смогла уловить только то, что Тибидохсу забили мяч, а значит необходимо срочно исправить ситуацию. Поэтому Валялкина попыталась с помощью скоростного маневрирования облететь защиту Габона, но оборотни сомкнули ряды, а сзади на всех парах на неё нёсся  Тобуш, очевидно вознамерившийся размазать её тонким слоем по стене защиты.</p>
<p>– С перцовым мячом дракона атакует Софья, но её зажимает в тиски команда оборотней. Что за неспортивное поведение, нашего игрока явно хотят раздавить! Куда смотрит судья?! Эй, это не мне надо замечания делать! Всё, молчу-молчу, – получив предупреждение в виде жёлтой искры, Ягун решил больше не взывать к судье, дабы не быть исключённым из игры, но градус его негодования нисколько не понизился. – Софья по прежнему в опасной близости от столкновения. Но что это? Пылесосы защиты оборотней проваливаются в воздушную яму. Так и есть, недалёко от дракона на своей крышке от гроба парит Виталина Вий. Молоток, Ви! Путь свободен, Софья мельтешит перед драконом, вынуждая того открыть пасть. Дракон сердится и поддаётся на уловку, открывая пасть. Ох ты ж!!! Вы это видели, Габон щёлкает челюстями как бешеный пёс! Какие огромный зубы, невероятно, что они у него вообще в пасти помещаются!</p>
<p>По стадиону прокатился взволнованный гул. Ещё бы, дракон явно вёл себя неадекватно, желая не просто проглотить игрока, а прокусить его зубами.</p>
<p>– Тарарах, что ты говоришь это за дракон? – взволнованный Соловей приподнялся со своего места, пытаясь здоровым глазом лучше рассмотреть дракона.  </p>
<p>– Похоже, что это не просто африканский дракон, а дракон из семейства Ядозубов. Эх, зубки-то я ему не посмотрел! У этих драконов в зубах находится яд, а иногда их огонь отравлен – против него не спасает упырья желчь. Африканские драконы очень опасны: норовистые, свирепые, а многие ещё и ядовиты. Их яд способен убить дракона, не то, что человека, – со знанием дела поделился преподаватель ветеринарной магии. Он уже прикидывал как усмирить Габона.</p>
<p>– И куда только смотрели проверяющие?! Надо позвать Сарданапала, если он ещё не на месте, – матч необходимо прекратить! Чтобы там себе не думал судья, но я не дам рисковать моими игроками! – тренер энергично захромал в сторону учительских трибун.</p>
<p>А между тем обстановка на поле всё больше накалялась.</p>
<p>– Софья уворачивается от челюстей Габона, но сзади её поджимает Тобуш. Что же ты делаешь, волчара?! – Ягун от нервного напряжения вцепился в ручку пылесоса так, что та едва не треснула. В данный момент он ничем не мог помочь своей подруге, даже попытка атаки Тобуша не увенчалась бы успехом. – Кажется, Софья в безвыходном положении, Габон вот-вот её прокусит! Но рядом опять возникает Виталина, она делает знак Софье и та перебрасывает ей мяч, резко ныряя вниз. Теперь в недружелюбную пасть, летит сам Тобуш – и поделом тебе. Тобуш изо всех сил пытается затормозить, но его пылесос слишком тяжёлый для быстрого торможения. На пути Тобуша возникает Виталина… что ж повезло волчаре. Завладев мячом, она решила забить гол Габону. Вий совершает жёсткий разворот, ставя свою крышку гроба как распорку для пасти Габона и забрасывает мяч, но Габон раскусывает крышку и заглатываете её вместе с Виталиной. Срабатывает магия перцового мяча. Дракон готовится чихнуть. Ну же Габончик, выплюнь бяку, разве мама не говорила тебе, что кушать людей плохо?! Габон чихает и выпуливает то, что осталось от полётного средства Виталины. Эй, а где же сама Вий! Похоже, что дракон решил оставить её в своём желудке. Зато две половинки крышки угождают точнёхонько по Педро Драмушу. Пять-один в пользу Тибидохса, а по игрокам восемь-восемь. Не драконбол, а Игры на выживание, мамочка моя мамуся!</p>
<p>Команда оборотней, почувствовавшая, что собственный дракон не нуждается в неусыпном контроле, рассыпалась по полю, отлавливая мячи.</p>
<p>– Поймав чихательный мяч, Мануэль Груш обходит наших защитников, прорываясь к Ртутному! Эскортом его сопровождают Леонардо Фидэруш и Нестер Груш. Они плотно наседают на Ртутного, тесня нашу защиту и вынуждая дракона открыть пасть. Наш вратарь Юля уговаривает дракона не поддаваться на провокацию. Тем временем пламягасительным мячом завладел Богдан. Молодец, Богдан! Но его тут же пытается подрезать Эмилио Тобуш. Он вытягивает свои длиннющие руки, чтобы сорвать с предплечья Багрова мяч, и Багров вынужден уворачиваться от оборотня. Тот его блокирует. Слева возникает Освальдо Пуш. И Богдан вынужден сделать передачу. Он кидает мяч Копернику. Резкая передача! Оборотни теряются и, к сожалению, наш Арсений тоже. Мяч падает вниз. Кажется, он выбывает… А нет, стойте, пламягасительный оказывается у Гломовой. Он буквально свалился на Лолиту. Что будет делать Гломова? К ней не теряя времени, подлетает Марьяна и делает знак. Ну же, Лолита, делай передачу! Но что происходит? Я не понимаю! Гломова отказывается перебрасывать мяч Марьяне? Абсурдно! Что ты творишь, Гломова, этот мяч сейчас отберут оборотни! Софья и Богдан, пытаются прорваться к Гломовой, но последнего опережает Эмилио Тобуш, а первую, летя по диагонали, Освальдо Пуш. Пуш набирает немыслимую для его тяжелого пылесоса скорость. Да как он вообще маневрировать собирается?! О нет! Пуш и не собирался маневрировать, он на полной скорости сносит Марьяну Тузикову с пылесоса! И та здорово отлетев, падает вниз, – тут Ягун прерывается и ракетой устремляется вниз, чтобы подхватить Марьяну, но не успевает… у самой земли её ловит Богдан. – Фуф, слава Древниру, Багров успел! Но Тузиковой всё равно досталось, кажется у неё сломана нога, в месте, где её протаранил Пуш. Который теперь тоже лежит на песочке. Можете не спешить, ребята-джины, этой зубастой кучке поделом досталось, – Мам вновь набрал высоту и огляделся по сторонам, оценивая обстановку. – И пока мы героически спасали жизнь нашему игроку, Тобуш отобрал у Гломовой мяч. Я не удивлён. А Юле всё трудней сдержать Ртутного, тот уже на пределе – оборотни ужасно его достали, мельтеша и перебрасывая чихательный. Яркий малиновый мяч выводит дракона из равновесия и он выдыхает струю огня. Оборотни, будь они не ладны, тут же разлетаются, но когда дракон перестаёт палить, забрасывают ему мяч в глотку. Лиловая вспышка, и дракон оглушительно чихает, едва не сметая оборотней с пылесосов. Счёт три-пять. Ртутный широко разевает пасть для нового чиха, и тут возникает Тобуш. Его пытается блокировать Лёвушкин, свирепо рыча на Тобуша. Хорошая работа, Витя, только у Эмилио Тобуша такие длинные руки, что его особо не перекроешь. Тобуш уклоняется и забрасывает мяч. Лёвушкин успевает срезать оборотнический медальон с его груди, но мяч всё равно уже в глотке дракона. Шесть-три в пользу оборотней. Здоровенный чёрный волк плавно опускается на платке-парашюте.</p>
<p>Брянские болельщики ликуют, скандируя «Тобуш! Тобуш!», а вот фанаты Тибидохса приуныли. Даже не смотря на явные и неоднократные нарушения со стороны оборотней и их нестабильного дракона, судья отказывается засчитать ничью или назначить штрафной гол брянской команде, поэтому Соловей О. пригрозил, что в таком случае при следующем нарушении, он сам свиснет оборотням. Судья хотел было возмутиться и пожаловаться на прессинг, но вовремя прикусил язык, услышав злобное шипение со стороны причёски зам. директора. Сам Сарданапал тоже был здесь, семафоря усами в поддержку Тибидохса. Он был весьма опечален тем, что не может помочь ребятам, остановив матч, без того, чтобы им не засчитали поражение. А вот тренер Шуш предусмотрительно отсутствовал, ибо к нему у преподавателей Тибидохса было очень много вопросов.</p>
<p>– Что я пропустил? – услышав радостный звук со стороны школьных трибун, Ягун резко развернулся. – Вот это да! Пока все сосредоточили своё внимание на драме, разворачивающейся у ворот Тибидохса, Софья Валялкина поймала обездвиживающий мяч и теперь мчит с ним в сторону вражеского дракона. Возле Габона остался только вратарь – Хесус Вуш, да и тот парит в стороне. Похоже, эта ящерица-переросток окончательно свихнулась: Габон держится в воздухе рывками, его мотает из стороны в сторону и он то и дело недовольно шипит. Неужели дракон заработал себе несварение от нашей Виталины? Наивный Габон, тут ещё надо посмотреть, кто кого переварит… И так Софья на финишной прямой, оборотням её уже не догнать. Тут Валялкину замечает Габон: дракон свирепеет и дышит… нет, поливает всё огнём. Вы только посмотрите! Достаётся даже пылесосу Вуша: тот воспламеняется, и оборотню срочно приходится произносить подстраховочное заклинание.</p>
<p>Софья почувствовала чудовищный жар от нагретого огнём воздуха, упырья желчь на её коже запузырилась. Валялкина ужаснулась: против такого пламени не поможет даже самый толстый слой. Ей во что бы то ни стало необходимо забросить обездвиживающий, иначе Тибидохс продует, но при этом ни в кое случае не попасть в пламя Габона, о его зубах она даже думать не хотела.</p>
<p>– Совершая немыслимые манёвры, Софья уворачивается от драконьего пламени, приближаясь к Габону. Дракон свирепо рычит, будто загнанный в угол зверь, и выдыхает новую порцию огня. Софья еле успевает набрать высоту, пропуская пламя под собой. Её пылесос дымится. Ну же, Софья, ты сможешь! – Мам вместе со всеми, кто присутствовал на матче, затаив дыхание следил за происходящим. Трибуны Тибидохса неистово кричали: «Давай! Давай!», подпрыгивая и размахивая растяжками.</p>
<p>На самом деле зацепило не только пылесос Валялкиной, но и её ботинки, такой боли Софья не испытывала давно. В ушах шумело, а на глаза навернулись слёзы, мешая ориентироваться в пространстве. Она понимала, что пылесос долго не протянет, и она вот-вот упадёт, поэтому Валялкина приняла отчаянное решение.</p>
<p>– Дракон дергает головой – Софья совершила посадку прямо ему на морду. Габон пытается её сбросить, но Софья уцепилась за один из его шиповых наростов, держась изо всех сил. Просто немыслимо, как ей это удаётся! – комментирует Ягун.</p>
<p>Валялкина обеими руками схватилась за нарост возле ноздри дракона, но ей нужно было освободить одну руку, чтобы отцепить мяч. Приём Эдвига Кровавого – единственный вариант, что у неё остался. Дракон как сумасшедший мотает головой, и Софья едва не срывается, но с огромным трудом всё же отцепляет мяч. Она старается просунуть его в приподнятую ноздрю дракона, но та оказывается какой-то странно извилистой, что даже самый маленький драконбольный мяч не пролезает. Валялкина в тупике.</p>
<p>– Невероятно, Софья Валялкина выполняет приём Эдвига Кровавого, но почему магия мяча так долго не срабатывает? Неужели мяч испорчен?! Судья, где вы там?! – после слов Ягуна по рядам прокатывается взволнованный ропот. Со своих мест повскакивали преподаватели, спеша скорее оказаться на поле. Соловей вцепился в судью, тряся его как грушу, и требуя немедленно засчитать взятие ворот и остановить игру.</p>
<p>Руки Софьи кровоточили от порезов об острую чешую дракона, а ног она уже вообще не чувствовала. Тогда Валялкина сделала то, что не позволила бы себе при других обстоятельствах: она со всей силы ударила по мячу, проталкивая его глубже в ноздрю дракона, и мяч наконец взорвался. И её, и дракона окутал розовый туман. Никаких тревог Валялкина больше не испытывала, она упала на морду Габона и они вместе полетели на песок.</p>
<p>– ГОЛ! ГОЛ! Это победа Тибидохса! Ура! – Ягун и болельщики Тибидохса ликуют. До тех пор, пока Мам не замечает, что Софья в полной отключке, и тогда его настроение меняется. – Ягге, скорее, Софье нужна помощь!</p>
<p>Он уже летит к своей подруге. Где-то с самых нижних рядов бежит Ягге, прихватив походную аптечку. Все суетятся.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. По следам людей и сновидений</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нос щекотал запах травяного отвара. Так сильно, что нестерпимо захотелось чихнуть.</p><p>– А-пхи! – не выдержала натурального издевательства Софья, после чего сразу же пришла в себя.  </p><p>Она огляделась вокруг, медленно соображая, почему опять оказалась в магпункте: её ведь недавно выписали… или ещё не выписали? Мысли были ужасно ленивыми, словно только что вышедшие из зимней спячки мухи, даже думаться как следует не желали. Кроме того, Софье сильно хотелось пить, а в горле так пересохло, будто там образовалась целая Сахара, того и гляди караван верблюдов по языку зашагает. И, с целью не допустить подобное шествие, она, кое-как приподнявшись на кровати, вдруг заметила Ягуна. Её друг примостился на одной из местных табуреток – слишком низкой для его роста и жутко неудобной. Так, согнувшись в три погибели, он, облокотившись на кровать Софьи, спал. </p><p>Валялкина с улыбкой рассматривала своего верного стража: до чего же Мам был смешной своей юношеской угловатостью, каштановыми кудряшками, оттопыренными ушами и скопившейся слюной в уголке рта, но при этом до боли родной. </p><p>– Ягун, – позвала она его, но голос вышел каким-то тихим и хриплым. – Ягун! – попробовала она снова – вышло громче, но Софья закашлялась.</p><p>Горло драло как при ангине. Да что с ней такое? Валялкина смутно начала припоминать матч с оборотнями: им забили гол, она тоже хотела забросить мяч… Хотела, но смогла ли? Ей словно память стёрли. Чем закончилась игра? Она забросила мяч? Тибидохс победил?</p><p>– Здравствуй, дорогая. Хорошо, что ты очнулась, пора лекарство пить, – выходя из коморки, сказала Ягге. – Как ты себя чувствуешь, поди головушка болит?</p><p>Софья прислушалась к собственным ощущениям: </p><p>– Не болит, только горло и слабость во всём теле, и я не помню чем матч закончился… а ещё я, кажется, своих ног не чувствую, – запоздало осознавая сей факт, она испуганно воззрилась на Ягге, – я, что, теперь калека?! </p><p>– Тише-тише, успокойся! – урезонивала её магсестра. – Никакая ты не калека. Просто мне пришлось хорошенько намазать твои ноги обезболивающей мазью, чтобы последствия ожогов не чувствовались. Сейчас на ступнях новая кожа растёт: может еще и чесаться.  </p><p>Подобное объяснение Ягге почти успокоило Софью, но ей всё же хотелось взглянуть на свои ноги, чтобы удостовериться в их состоянии. Беспокойство по поводу провала в памяти также никуда не исчезло. </p><p>– Ягге, что случилось на матче? – спросила она старушку. </p><p>– Вот выпьешь отвар, и я расскажу, – с хитрецой ответила та. </p><p>Ягге поднесла к губам девушки глиняную чашу. От сильного запаха трав Софья опять чуть было не чихнула, но задержав дыхание, выпила всё лекарство до капли. </p><p>Ягге поставила чашу и помогла Софье устроиться удобнее. Сама она так и осталась стоять, опираясь на спинку кровати. </p><p>– Из хорошего: ты засунула мяч в ноздрю дракону и Тибидохс победил, а из плохого: дракон оказался сильно ядовитым. Тренер оборотней притащил эту зверюгу откуда-то из Африки: выторговал у местных в обмен на карточки с Полем Корректным и прочую ерунду. Ты ведь знаешь про яд гадюк? – уточнила Ягге, на что Софья кивнула, – про яд гадюк им рассказывали на Зельях. – Так вот, этот дракон близкий родич гадюкам и зубы его ядовиты. Укуси он кого-нибудь или хотя бы попади немного яда в кровь и всё – конец истории, никто бы не спас. Но, слава Древниру, обошлось. Вий он пытался переварить, да только у неё магия сглаза – будь здоров, она так хорошо дракона припечатала, что осталась невредима, пока её не вытащили. А тебя дракон ядовитым пламенем опалил. Пламя, конечно, не зубы, но всё равно приятного мало: упырья желчь против него бесполезна и организм не слабо отравляет. К тому же тебе ещё немного обездвиживающей магией досталось, что создало эффект тройного <i>Расслобониус</i> с <i>Пундус храпундус</i>. </p><p>Валялкина слушала Ягге и про себя удивлялась: как она вообще в живых осталась? В её голове всплывали картинки из произошедшего, где она маневрирует, уходя от пламени дракона, а потом пытается изо всех сил удержаться на морде Габона, чтобы забросить мяч. Софья содрогнулась от мысли, что этот матч мог быть её последним, а она даже не знала, насколько близка к смерти. </p><p>– Ох, и досталось же тренеру оборотней от Соловья, – между тем продолжала Ягге, – еле удержал его Сарданапал от коронного свиста, хотя и сам был готов проклясть Шуша, ведь он здорово подставил Тибидохс: оборотни знали об опасности и были заговорены, а вот наша команда оказалась беззащитной. Чего уж там, мы все хотели шерсть проредить этому Шушу, да только Магщество быстренько его эвакуировало вместе с командой. Дракона они не забрали, так что Габон до сих пор у нас – его Тарарах выхаживает. Говорит, что ящер ни в чём не виноват, и его надо подлечить, а потом назад домой отправим, ибо здесь он не выживет. Дракону с Тарарахом, конечно же, повезло. </p><p>Софья подёргала бинты на своих ладонях, они скрывали заживающие порезы, оставленные шипами Габона. </p><p>– А давно я здесь лежу? – Валялкина вновь перевела взгляд на Мама, который, видимо, не один час провёл в магпункте, раз уснул.</p><p>– Двое суток, – Ягге перехватила взгляд Софьи и усмехнулась. – Он всё ждал, когда ты в сознание придёшь – не хотел пропустить. Еле выгнала на ночь, а утром захожу – он опять здесь. Пришлось тайком дать ему сонного зелья, чтобы немного поспал. </p><p>Старушка говорила без раздражения, только с лёгкой укоризной, из-за которой пробивалась житейская усталость. Но Софья помнила о словах Ягге в день, когда они оба пострадали от защитной магии. До сих пор они мучили её, несмотря на примирение с Ягуном. </p><p>– Вы злитесь на меня? – всё же спросила она. Не могла не спросить. </p><p>– За что? – удивилась Ягге. </p><p>– За то, что Мам опять из-за меня страдает, – пояснила ей Софья. – Если бы я не помирилась с ним…</p><p>– О, Древнир! – воскликнула магсестра, всплёскивая руками. – Софья, да как тебе такое в голову пришло?</p><p>Ягге хотела ещё что-то добавить, но замолчала, пронизывающе посмотрев на Софью. Та, сидя на кровати, смотрела на свои забинтованные руки, выдавая позой и выражением лица своё напряжение. </p><p>– Ты слышала наш разговор, да? – скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно сказала Ягге. Не дождавшись ответа, она глубоко вздохнула, расправила складки на своей юбке и тихо проговорила. – Софья, посмотри на меня. </p><p>И только после того, как Софья оторвала взгляд от своих рук, и посмотрела на старушку, она продолжила: </p><p>– Мне жаль, что ты слышала наш разговор, и мне жаль, что я сказала подобные вещи. В тот момент я была зла и очень переживала за своего правнука и за тебя. Ты дорога мне, но Мам-Ягун – моя плоть и кровь. Я уже однажды потеряла ребёнка, а с этой болью невозможно смириться. После смерти матери Баб-Ягуна я старалась оградить его от всех бед, и видят Боги, – это давалось мне чрезвычайно непросто. Я до сих пор забочусь о своём внуке, хотя он давно уже не ребёнок и у него самого двое детей. Мои правнуки же пока очень юны, и я даже не знаю, кто из них взрослее: пятнадцатилетний Мам или десятилетняя Веселина. Но в твоей зрелости я уверена, Софья. Однажды ты поймёшь меня. А сейчас, прости старушку за необдуманные слова. </p><p>Когда Ягге закончила говорить, Софья не знала, что ответить. С ней редко говорили начистоту как со взрослой, но одно она знала наверняка: </p><p>– И ты меня прости, Ягге. Я ни за что на свете не причиню вреда Маму – он мой лучший друг, и я его люблю. </p><p>Ягге понимающе кивнула и ушла к себе в коморку, а Софья впервые за два месяца, наконец, вздохнула полной грудью – больше никаких обид и недосказанностей не было. И только Мам мирно сопел, пуская слюни на её кровать. Он всё проспал.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Второй раз Софья проснулась на рассвете, когда солнце ещё не начало подниматься из-за горизонта, и комната тонула в сумраке. Валялкина лежала на кровати и не могла понять, что её разбудило: кругом было тихо, Ягге и Мам, наверняка, спали. Тусклый синий свет сочился сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы, скрадывая окружающие предметы и создавая тени. </p><p>Софья поднялась с кровати, её тело ещё полностью не восстановилось, поэтому сказывалась общая слабость и ноги оставались забинтованными, но сегодня днём её должны выписать, а значит – вставать уже можно. Во всяком случае, Софья на это надеялась. </p><p>Нетвёрдо ступая, она подошла к окну и заглянула в щель между шторами. Магпунк располагался в крошечной по своим размерам Внутренней башне, большая часть окон которой выходили на болото, примыкающий к нему пруд и сторожку Древнира, поэтому Софья, выглядывая наружу, могла видеть второе. Вернее, Софья догадывалась, что это пруд, ведь в столь ранний час стоял густой туман, мешающий разглядеть весь пейзаж целиком. Ей вдруг показалось, что кто-то стоит в этом тумане: она напрягла зрение, пытаясь рассмотреть фигуру: этот кто-то был маленький, словно ребёнок. Сердце Софьи застучало быстрее. Неужели там младшекурсник? Фигурка вытянула руку, и Софье почудилось, будто она её зовёт. </p><p>Валялкина вздрогнула и отшатнулась от окна. Необходимо было что-то предпринять: позвать Ягге, Сарданапала или кого угодно из учителей. Вдруг это действительно пропавший ребёнок? Или нет, возможно, это нечистый балуется. Она вновь посмотрела в окно и вздрогнула: фигуру затягивало плотным туманом. Валялкина поняла, что у неё нет времени никого звать: быстро бросившись к кровати, обувшись и натянув толстовку, она выскользнула из магпункта. </p><p>Спящий Тибидохс показался ей совершенно пустым, даже призраки, часто снующие из башни в башню, не попадались на пути. Преодолев все лестницы и переходы, Софья оказалась у тайного прохода из замка. Тайным он был только для новичков, но многие старшекурсники прекрасно о нём знали. Валялкина пожалела, что у неё нет с собой Путинника, не то, чтобы он спас их с Мамом в прошлый раз, но тогда дело было в боевом заклинании Поклёпа, а сейчас бы он пригодился. Времени бежать на Жилой этаж не было, поэтому Софья вскинула кольцо и произнесла: </p><p>– <i>Определикулис, Туманус прошмыгус. </i></p><p>Заклинание выявило простую охранную магию, и Валялкина, повернувшись спиной вперёд, без труда прошла сквозь дверь. </p><p>На улице оказалось холоднее, чем она предполагала, и разгоряченная после бега, Софья вмиг продрогла. Если бы её не вела необъяснимая уверенность, что она непременно и как можно скорее должна добраться до мальчика, Валялкина передумала бы и позвала учителей. Но иррациональный страх опоздать гнал девушку вперёд – навстречу туману. </p><p>Под подошвами летних кед, вместо уничтоженных драконьим пламенем ботинок, шелестела покрытая росой жухлая трава. Остальных звуков не было: ни хлопанья крыльев птиц, ни плеска русалок, ни скрипа замшелых лесовиков –  мир словно вымер. Всё было затянуто белым  непроницаемым туманом. Не видно ни зги. И хотя ноги Софьи уже насквозь промокли, сама она замёрзла до костей и, похоже, заблудилась, она всё равно продолжала идти, выискивая взглядом фигуру. </p><p>Наконец впереди показался тёмный силуэт, и Софья ускорила шаг. Она почти бежала, едва не поскальзываясь на мокрой траве, но силуэт почему-то не становился ближе. Тогда Софья решила позвать мальчика, вдруг он напуган и пытается скрыться от неё. </p><p>– Шапкин! Шапкин, постой! – Она пожалела, что не знает имени мальчика, однако же, он должен понять, что перед ним друг. </p><p>Софья совсем близко, она протягивает руку, чтобы схватить Шапкина и увести с собой, но пальцы хватают холодный туман, а фигура вновь отдаляется. Пространство играет с ней злую шутку. </p><p>– Шапкин, да стой же ты! – в отчаянье кричит девушка. – Это я –  Софья Валялкина, не бойся!</p><p>Краем сознания она всё же заметила, что мантия мальчика не жёлто-оранжевая – ученическая, а чёрная или серая, а такие в Тибидохсе дети не носят. Едва эта мысль окончательно сформировалась, как Софья пораженно замерла. Она – посреди неизвестности, одна, вокруг лишь туман и пронизывающий холод ноябрьского утра. Зачем она выбежала из магпункта, даже толком не одевшись? Почему никому ничего не сказала? Где она вообще? Куда ей идти?</p><p>Вопросы начали сводить Софью с ума, накатила удушливая паника.   Может именно так и пропал Шапкин? Заблудился в тумане. Валялкину била крупная дрожь, уже не от холода, а от страха. Она опустилась на колени и приказала себе дышать, просто дышать и успокоиться. </p><p>Через пару минут Софье стало легче, и она даже смогла припомнить неплохое ветровое заклинание. Оно едва ли было действенным, как и осветительное заклинание, в густом тумане, но вселяло в неё немного уверенности. Валялкина несколько раз произнесла <i>Вентум</i>, выбрасывая зелёные искры, пока, за очередным колыханием воздуха, не увидела застывшую на месте фигуру. От неожиданности Софья испугалась и попятилась назад, а фигура вновь протянула руку, а потом указала на что-то возле своих ног. Софья неосознанно сделала шаг вперёд, затем ещё один, пока не оказалась совсем близко. Тогда она увидела, что фигура и вправду детская, а под ногами у неё разливается тёплое свечение, как от огня. Она наклонилась и зачерпнула этот свет. Он не обжигал, а только неприятно покалывал ладонь. Софья зачарованно смотрела на клубок света, едва оторвав от него глаза, чтобы узнать у мальчика, что же это, но фигура растворилась в воздухе, расползаясь как дым, и смешиваясь с туманом. </p><p>Валялкина перестала пугаться, свет в её руке так прекрасен, что затмевает собой все тревоги, весь холод и даже боль от натёртых ступней. Ей не нужно ничего бояться, просто повернуть назад и идти в замок. И Софья идёт, ни разу не заплутав и не споткнувшись, она с лёгкостью доходит до дверей в школу, а затем возвращается в магпункт. </p><p>Перед тем как лечь, Софья ещё раз любуется светом и кладёт его под подушку. Она засыпает, а свет превращается в старинный деревянный гребень.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
<i>Софья брела по лесу. На ней было лёгкое белое платье, а под босыми ногами хрустел лёд. Она не знала куда идёт, как долго и зачем, но не могла остановиться. Её влекло в самую чащу – мрачную и безжизненную. Огромные деревья тянули к ней свои ветки, словно нищие, просящие милостыню, и царапали её голые руки. Небо, как слепой глаз, чернело бесконечно высоко, не имея ни луны, ни звёзд. </i></p><p>
  <i>Путь Софье освещали маленькие льдистые огоньки – души светлячков, проносившиеся сквозь тянувшийся среди деревьев, туман. Ни холода, ни боли она не чувствовала, онемевшее тело давало о себе знать лишь сокращением мышц для очередного шага. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Наконец она вышла на поляну, где дряхлые, покорёженные стволы расступились, чтобы дать место идеально круглому озеру, вокруг которого кружились огоньки, давая возможность увидеть озерную гладь, но сами не отражались в ней. Чёрная и маслянистая вода поглощала свет, манила своей чужеродностью. Софья направилась к ней, желая заглянуть в озеро, найти в нём своё отражение, но ей помешали. Из леса вышел человек, закутанный в балахон, лицо его было скрыто большим капюшоном. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Кто вы? – взволнованно спросила Софья. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Человек не ответил, лишь приблизился к озеру и откинул свой капюшон. Софья удивлённо ахнула – перед ней стояла замдиректора Медузия Горгонова. Женщина украдкой взглянула на Валялкину, но казалась, будто вовсе не узнает Софью. Затем Горгонова открыла рот и беззвучно зашевелила губами, что-то произнося. Софья смутилась:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Я ничего не слышу. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Медузия моргнула, а после из её лба начал прорастать третий глаз. Черты лица Горгоновой заострились, в них появилось что-то птичье, кожа почернела и потрескалась, а из трещин показались перья. Она вновь открыла рот, словно кукла, и из её горла вырвался крик:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– ГР-Р-ЕБЕНЬ! СМЕР-Р-ТЬ! СМЕР-Р-ТЬ!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Софья в ужасе завопила…</i>
</p><p> </p><p>… и проснулась.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Вентум – заклинание, которое создаёт несильные потоки воздуха. Одно из ветряных заклинаний.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Гребень Берегини</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Едва не опоздав на занятие, Софья успела в последний момент проскользнуть в кабинет, когда новый учитель по Основам боевой магии уже собирался закрыть дверь. Она поискала глазами друга и, обнаружив Мама на третьей парте в последнем ряду, устремилась к нему. </p><p>Глядя на неё, друг выглядел немного взволнованным, и Софья понимала почему: за последнюю неделю она заметно осунулась, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, а скулы, кажется, готовы были порвать тонкую бледную кожу. И всё потому, что она не могла нормально есть и нормально спать. Софье снились странные, пугающие сны, содержание которых после пробуждений ей не удавалась вспомнить. Просыпаясь посреди ночи, она чувствовала себя уставшей и разбитой, но больше не могла уснуть. </p><p>Про деревянный гребень под своей подушкой, обнаружившийся  в день выписки из магпункта, Софья никому не рассказала. Её встреча с мальчиком, блуждание в тумане, невероятно прекрасный свет – всё это казалось Валялкиной сном, очень реалистичным, но всё-таки сном. Но найденный гребень утверждал обратное. Софья знала, что старинное резное украшение и было тем самым светом, поскольку, даже поменяв форму, оно притягивало взгляд, заставляло прятать себя и молчать. Каждый раз, когда Софья решалась рассказать о гребне Маму или Ягге, её горло будто перехватывало невидимой удавкой, и девушка не могла вымолвить ни слова. </p><p>Чтобы хоть как-то успокоить Ягуна, Софья вымучено улыбнулась, пытаясь усилием лицевых мышц, создать иллюзию, что с ней всё в порядке. </p><p>– Слово! – грянуло с кафедры. – Важнейший элемент магии. Словом можно оживить, а можно и убить. </p><p>За кафедрой стоял невысокий мужчина средних лет и довольно приятной наружности. Подтянутое тело и скупые жесты выдавали в нём человека военного, а пронзительный, холодный взгляд и глубокие морщины между бровей, говорили о суровом характере их обладателя. Софья раньше других узнала, что Бобкина заменит новый учитель. Для многих же это стало сюрпризом, и весь вчерашний вечер старшекурсники шушукались и строили предположения: кто это будет? Его, как и любого нового преподавателя желали поскорей оценить и проверить на прочность. Тут и там раздавались шепотки. </p><p>– Вам уже рассказывали о власти слов и их значимости. Любой мало-мальски грамотный маг знает, что заклинание, есть ни что иное, как вербализированная магия… но заклинания не просто набор слов  – это знания, – спокойный и невозмутимый новый учитель стоял, как скала среди волн. – Мало зазубрить несколько фраз и использовать их. Такое отношение к магии – глупое и потребительское. Оно не делает вас лучше лопухоидов и нисколько над ними не возвышает. А между тем, вам дан огромный потенциал от рождения, который необходимо раскрыть. Ваш разум, так же как и ваше магическое ядро, нуждается в развитии. Готовые, пережёванные другими знания не сделают из вас выдающихся магов. Учитесь познавать мир, учитесь создавать новое. Учитесь думать, в конце концов, – уже в полнейшей тишине преподаватель взял паузу. – Если предел ваших мечтаний – кое-как окончить школу и отправится в мир лопухоидов, чтобы там изредка дурачить несчастных чем-то вроде Хап-цапа – это ваше право, и можете даже не напрягаться на моих занятиях, удовлетворительно я вам поставлю. Для тех же, кто желает познавать, я открою много нового, о чём вы даже и помыслить не могли. И самое главное, научу думать самостоятельно. </p><p>Громкий, хорошо поставленный голос разносился по аудитории подобно ураганному ветру, заставляя учеников замереть под воздействием этой подавляющей стихии. Ни у кого не возникло даже мысли возразить или пошутить, как любят это делать подростки: слишком явно от нового преподавателя сквозило стальными принципами боевого мага. Софья поняла теперь беспокойство Черноморова, но она слишком устала, дабы самой переживать из-за учителя, который может своими взглядами подпортить успеваемость или даже здоровье выпускному классу. Всё на что уходили её силы – это держать глаза открытыми и подпирать стотонную, судя по ощущениям, голову. Из ступора её вывел голос из соседнего ряда. </p><p>– Не слишком ли много вы на себя берёте? </p><p>Софья повернулась на звук. Ну, конечно, это был некромаг Бейбарсов. Кто ещё мог столь откровенно грубить. </p><p>– Вы подвергаете мои слова сомнению, молодой человек? – воздух в классе сгустился, напитавшись опасности. Учитель смерил Бейбарсова ледяным взглядом. – Некромант. </p><p>– Разумеется. Вы грозитесь сделать из нас выдающихся магов, основываясь лишь на нашем желании познавать и ваших якобы невероятных педагогических талантах. Звучит как очередной пустой трёп из рубрики «Стань миллиардером за сто зелёных мозолей», – Бейбарсов усмехнулся. – И да, я действительно тот, кем вы меня назвали. У вас предубеждения против некромантов?</p><p>– Только одно: я считаю, что их в данной школе быть не должно, – отрезал новый учитель. – Вы представляете слишком большую опасность для остальных учеников. </p><p>Класс загудел, как потревоженный улей: подобной прямолинейности не ожидал никто. Тибидохские преподаватели не говорили таких вещей, даже самые ярые светлые обходили тему пребывания некромагов и некромантов стороной. А директор и попечительский совет вообще выступали за политкорректность в отношении к другим магам. Это было негласное табу: даже если кто и недолюбливал некро, то говорить о своей неприязни вслух запрещалось. Простая перепалка грозила перерасти в нешуточный скандал. </p><p>– Вот значит как, – голос Бейбарсова буквально иррадиировал едва сдерживаемую злость, – Хорошо, что теперь у нас есть учитель-ксенофоб, который укажет некромантам на их место в обществе.  </p><p>Присутствующие замерли в предвкушении, ожидая ответной реакции на слова Бейбарсова, но благоразумно держали рот на замке. Многие темные с неодобрением смотрели на новичка, светлые же наоборот выражали немую поддержку. </p><p>– Не благодарите, я здесь ещё и для того, чтобы принять у вас внутренний выпускной экзамен по Основам боевой магии, с допуском или не допуском до ТУП, –  неожиданно беспечно отозвался преподаватель. – И я не потерплю, чтобы на моём занятии школьник вёл себя так нагло и вызывающе. А теперь закройте рот, если вы хотите быть допущенным хотя бы к вышеназванному экзамену, – разворачиваясь к доске, пояснил учитель, а потом добавил: – И на случай, если вам захочется пожаловаться, знайте, у меня полный карт-бланш от директора Черноморова. </p><p>Удивлённо переглянувшись, ученики раскрыли свитки, Бейбарсову же ничего не оставалось кроме как пылать ненавистью молча. Для него, как для одного из лучших учеников Тибидохса, угроза недопуска была весомой, но Валялкина не сомневалась во вредной натуре некромага (для себя она его называла только так), и что он так просто не простит своё унижение. </p><p>– Запишите тему сегодняшнего занятия: «Богинки. Способы обнаружения, распознания и применяемые против них заклинания». И, да, разрешите представиться – Величар Черноморов.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>Кое-как высидев, положенные сорок пять минут, Софья накарябала едва ли читаемым почерком задание на дом. В других обстоятельствах её бы расстроила подобная небрежность, как и прослушанный урок, но на данный момент ей хотелось только одного: куда-нибудь уйти. Неважно куда, главное двигаться, ибо сил держать глаза открытыми уже не было никаких. </p><p>Стоя возле парты, Валялкина сомнамбулично закидывала в сумку один предмет за другим, пока не получила ощутимый тычок под рёбра. </p><p>– Ай! </p><p>Девушка резко развернулась и встретилась глазами с крайне недовольной жизнью Гломовой. </p><p>– Чего раскорячилась тут, Валялкина, ни пройти, ни проехать, на телеге не объехать? Дай нормальным людям дорогу!</p><p>Не сразу отреагировав на подначку от накала наглости тёмной и недосыпа, Софья ещё с десяток секунд бессмысленно таращилась на Гломову, не понимая, что от неё хотят.</p><p>– Валялка, ку-ку! – Гломова пощёлкала перед её носом пальцами. – В этом скворечнике пусто?</p><p>Наконец, Софья уловила суть происходящего и уже собиралась ответить Гломовой, а лучше как следует шлёпнуть по руке бесцеремонной ведьмы, но её прервал Бейбарсов.</p><p>– Хватит Лолита, пойдём, – подтолкнул он тёмную вперёд, – этот хмырь на нас смотрит. </p><p>Решив всё же не вступать в дальнейшую перепалку, а послушаться некромага, Гломова милостиво прошла мимо Валялкиной. Разумеется, для этого манёвра у неё было вполне достаточно места. После чего за ней устремились оставшиеся ученики, включая Бейбарсова, его компанию и трёх некромагинь. </p><p>Когда процессия закончилась, Софья, не мудрствуя, сгребла оставшиеся вещи в сумку, и отправилась вон из класса. </p><p>На ступеньках лестницы её догнал Мам, о существовании которого Софья попросту забыла. </p><p>– Соф, что это было? – недоумённо спросил Мам-Ягун. – Ты ни о чём не хочешь со мной поговорить?</p><p>– Нет, доктор, я ни о чём не хочу поговорить. </p><p>От меланхоличного ответа Софьи, Ягун только больше завёлся:</p><p>– Я же вижу, что с тобой что-то не так. Ты ходишь целыми днями, как пыльным мешком пришибленная, а на тренировках едва не валишься с пылесоса. Если у тебя проблемы со здоровьем – обратись к моей прабабусе. Она поможет, и лишних вопросов задавать не будет. </p><p>– В отличие от некоторых, – пробурчала Софья. </p><p>– Что?! – Ягун замер на месте, явно обидевшись на последнюю реплику.</p><p>– Ничего. Прости Мам, я просто устала. Вся эта подготовка к экзаменам ужасно выматывает. </p><p>Софья врала не краснея, но сказать правду она просто не могла: её опять сдерживала таинственная сила, невидимой рукой пережимая горло. </p><p>– Ладно, – согласился Мам, – но ты не слишком перегружайся, до экзаменов ещё семь месяцев, а здоровье беречь надо, – проинструктировал он подругу, немного успокоившись, но тут же снова спохватился. – Постой! Мы же не на Зелья идём, это дорога из замка. </p><p>– Да, я хочу немного пройтись, подышать свежим воздухом… побыть одной, – с нажимом добавила Софья. – Прикроешь меня? Пожалуйста.</p><p>Получив утвердительный ответ и попрощавшись, Софья, наконец, могла не притворяться, что всё нормально. Ей было очень плохо.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>К середине ноября на Буян пришла зима. Озёра сковывал тонкий, ещё хрупкий лёд, изморозь лежала на голых ветках деревьев, небо всё чаще было затянуто бело-серыми тучами, а туман в лощинах стоял почти до обеда. По-зимнему холодным стало и это утро. </p><p>Софья, кутаясь в плотную длинную мантию, брела к парковым скамеечкам. Морозный воздух немного разогнал её сонливость, заставляя тело дрожать и сжиматься, поэтому накладывать «согревающие» Валялкина не стала. </p><p>Выбрав такое место, где её не будет видно из замка, Софья убрала заклинанием грязь со скамейки и устало на неё опустилась. Здесь, в полудиком парке Тибидохса, на щербатой, местами прогнившей скамье, она могла почувствовать себя спокойно. Никто не станет её искать и беспокоить. Единственный, кого могло бы взволновать её отсутствие, сейчас занят на Зельеварении.</p><p>Несколько раз глубоко вдохнув осенний эфир, Софья потёрла озябшие руки. В школьной сумке, помимо учебников и свитков, лежала любимая книга «Грозовой перевал», несколько лет назад купленная в Москве. События этого романа казались ей фантастическими, даже не смотря на то, что главные герои – лопухоиды, и трагичными одновременно. Между тем они каким-то неведомым образом находили отголосок в жизни самой девушки. Когда у Софьи случалось особо скверное расположение духа, она перечитывала роман. Вот и сейчас Валялкина выуживала из сумки томик в потёртой обложке, но неожиданно её рука наткнулась на сложенный листок пергаментной бумаги. Не то, чтобы в листке бумаги было что-то удивительное, в конце концов, именно на таких она записывает лекции и домашние задания, однако она точно помнила: никаких листочков с надписью <i>«открыть лично Софье Валялкиной»</i> она не оставляла. Почерк с острыми кучными буквами ни о чём не говорил Софье: подобного не было ни у Мама, писавшего размашисто, как курица лапой, ни у других друзей девушки. Кто же этот таинственный адресант?</p><p>Софью мучило любопытство, но разворачивать лист она не спешила, мало ли, может он проклят. А послание тем временем нагрелось, и уголок бумаги начал тлеть. Валялкина поняла, что если сейчас не откроет его, то оно просто сгорит. Быстро развернув бумагу, девушка пробежалась глазами по содержанию и, ничего не поняв, прочла ещё раз:</p><p>
  <i>«Приходи сегодня одна в полдвенадцатого ночи в Заповедную рощу». </i>
</p><p>Похоже, кто бы ни был отправитель записки, он назначил ей встречу. И за сим всё: никаких тебе <i>«Здравствуй, дорогая Софья! Буду с нетерпением ждать нашей сегодняшней встречи у пятой ёлки, возле второго дуба. Твой друг, Вася Пупкин»</i>, и объяснений, зачем ей ночью тащиться в такую даль. Кто вообще так поступает?</p><p>Листок всё-таки вероломно вспыхнул в руках Валялкиной, (она едва успела его откинуть), и оставил на припорошенной снегом земле, маленький чёрный след. </p><p>«Вот тебе и ответ», – мысленно констатировала девушка. – «Никто приличный так не поступает». </p><p>Ещё с утра в сумке не было ничего постороннего. Ведь не было же? Софья постаралась припомнить, но твёрдой поддержки в лице своей старушки-памяти не нашла. </p><p>«Ладно, предположим, записку мне подбросили с утра. Это кажется вполне вероятным. Скорее всего, это случилось на Боевой магии, когда я собирала вещи, а Гломова нагло выделывалась. Может она и подложила? С неё станется заманить меня ночью в лес, а самой сидеть в комнате и посмеиваться, как она Валялку обманула», – сделав себе пометку, при следующей встречи как-нибудь пакостно проклясть Лолиту, Софья продолжила, – «А если не она? Ведь там были и другие: из тёмных – Бейбарсов, Багров, Свеколт, Купцова и некромагини, а из светлых – Жикина, Пень-Дыр и Говоруновы. Да нет, светлые вряд ли стали бы мне такие туманные, самосгораемые записки подкладывать, особенно Говоруновы. Значит, кто-то из тёмных. Мне слабо верится, что некромагини решили подобной ерундой заморачиваться: для них окружающее люди малозначимые персонажи. Тогда остаётся Бейбарсов, Багров, Свеколт, Купцова и, возможно, Гломова. Купцову и Свеколт тоже вычёркиваем: первая слишком адекватная для таких ночных встреч, вторая слишком умна. С Багровым мы вообще не контактируем, кроме как на тренировках, так что это либо Бейбарсов, либо Гломова. Гломова меня достаточно ненавидит, а Бейбарсова достаточно ненавижу я». </p><p>Валялкина зашла в тупик в своих рассуждениях. По всему выходило, что записка – дурацкая шутка Гломовой, но интуиция почему-то отказывалась верить. Тревожное и щекочущее чувство возникало у неё внутри при мысли о походе в Заповедную рощу. Какой у Лолиты почерк она, хоть убей, не помнила. </p><p>«Так и быть, схожу, и если это выходка Гломовой, она у меня получит, однако, если за всем стоит Бейбарсов… его тоже не ждёт ничего хорошего».</p><p>Софья так увлеклась попытками угадать, кто назначил ей встречу, что совершенно забыла и про холод, и про усталость: неразгаданная тайна, как глоток горячего крепкого кофе, разбудила в ней былую энергию и жажду к приключениям. Дойдя до предела, украденных гребнем сил, она получила второе дыхание и обрела способность ясно мыслить. Что её ждёт? Неизвестность. Но она ни страшит Софью и ни оставляет равнодушной, только радостно будоражит.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>В одиннадцать вечера Софья уже бодро шагала по направлению к Заповедной роще, путь ей освещал маленький магический шар, созданный простым <i>Посветикус немногус</i>. Без него не было видно не зги. Наверное, жителям мегаполисов показалось бы странным, почему вся прилегающая к школе территория и даже парк, никак не освещается ночью, но всё просто – в Тибидохсе не было электричества. Высокая концентрация магии не позволяла прижиться лопухоидным технологиям, выводя из строя любое современное оборудование. К тому же, Тибидохские учителя справедливо полагали, что в тёмное время суток школьникам расхаживать вне стен замка не стоит. Разумеется, юные дарования были иного мнения и частенько совершали вылазки из замка на свидание или по иным причинам. Даже сейчас, когда действовал строгий запрет. </p><p>Валялкина не боялась встречи с человеком, написавшим письмо, скорее немного опасалась за свою репутацию, в случае, если её обманула Гломова. Но приняв решение, Софья не желала поворачивать назад. </p><p>Стремясь побыстрее попасть в рощу, Софья вошла в неё со стороны Малой башни, там, где деревья ближе всего подходили к стенам замкам. Сама Заповедная роща была лишь небольшим лиственным леском, за которым раскинулся огромный непролазный Дремучий лес. </p><p>Насколько глубоко ей надо зайти в Заповедную рощу, да и где вообще её будет ждать таинственный незнакомец, Валялкина не знала, поэтому ориентировалась лишь на свою интуицию: немного потоптавшись у приграничных деревьев, Софья решила продвигаться дальше. </p><p>Температура опустилась довольно низко, уходя в минус, кусая за нос и щёки лёгким морозцем. Навстречу Софье так никто не вышел, не было слышно ни шагов, ни хруста веток, и Валялкина начала думать, что её обманули. </p><p>«Вот дурёха!» – отругала она себя. – «И чего я в этот лес попёрлась?! Явно же Гломовская подстава! Теперь будет весь год издеваться!». </p><p>Резко развернувшись, она пошла обратно и едва не споткнулась, когда на её пути выросла тёмная фигура. </p><p>Холод пробежал по спине Софьи, заставляя всё тело одеревенеть, а сердце бешено стучать в груди. Её глаза и рот были широко открыто, но закричать девушка не могла. Фигура медленно надвигалась. </p><p>– Кажется, это твоё, – произнесла фигура. К ногам Софьи полетел какой-то предмет, и она рефлекторно посмотрела вниз. </p><p>Свет магического шара высветил металлический конус, отразившись бликом от его поверхности. </p><p>Софья медленно подняла предмет – это оказался её магический фонарь. Сильно изжёванный и деформированный зубами нежити, но всё ещё узнаваемый. </p><p>Валялкина вскинула голову, напротив неё стояла Томира Кош – одна из некромагинь, за спиной которой появились две другие: Яна Смирнова и Вериника Шведова. </p><p>– Вы, вы… что вы хотите? – запнулась Софья. </p><p>Страх не хотел выпускать девушку из своих когтистых лап. </p><p>– Мы хотим его – гребень, – отозвалась Вериника Шведова. </p><p>Её всегда тихий, безэмоциональный голос казался сейчас ужасно неуместным. Смысл слов дошёл до Софьи чуть позже. </p><p>– Как вы узнали? – удивлённо спросила Софья. </p><p>«Ладно, некромагини нашли мой фонарь в подвалах, но как они могли узнать о гребне, ведь я о нём не говорила даже Ягуну?»</p><p>– Ну же, Валялкина, соображай быстрее! – нетерпеливо бросила Томира. – Кто, по-твоему, управлял нежитью и чем?</p><p>– Кольцом Кеннета Фроди, – быстро ответила девушка. </p><p>– Кольцо Кеннета Фроди? – протянула Томира, – Это то, которое таскает с собой Сарданапал? </p><p>Только сейчас Софья поняла, как глупо звучат её слова, ведь Сарданапал сам сказал, что кольцо хранится у него, и никто посторонний им не пользуется.</p><p>– Жезл некроманта или предмет оборотного мира, – мертвенно произнесла Софья. <br/>На неё накатило понимание происходящего, все нити сплелись воедино, образовав чёткий и безжалостный узор. Она всё это время заблуждалась, полагая, что нежитью управляет кто-то пришлый, тогда как ответ скрывался внутри стен школы. </p><p>– Значит, вы и Бейбарсов управляли нежитью? Вы пытались убить нас с Мамом! – яма, заполненная нежитью, до сих пор иногда снилась ей в кошмарах. И уж некромант тут точно замешан. </p><p>– Кирилл Бейбарсов? – искренне удивилась Томира. – Ты его здесь видишь? </p><p>– Это не значит, что он тут ни при чём! – возмутилась Валялкина. – Только некромант может управлять жезлом! </p><p>– Верно, – согласилась некромагиня, – Но некрокристалл может использовать и некромаг, когда он достаточно силён… или, например, когда их трое. </p><p>Улыбнувшись ласково, как волк ягнёнку, Томира продолжила: </p><p>– Если бы ты не смотрела сквозь призму неприязни и обиды за своего отца, то поняла бы, что Бейбарсов,  пожалуй, единственный человек, который мог бы нас остановить, знай он, что нам удалось достать некрокристалл. А некрокристалл… может ты не в курсе, как раз таки является предметом оборотного мира. </p><p>– Что это за гребень? Зачем он вам? Как вы вообще о нём узнали? – вновь спросила Софья. </p><p>– От Абдуллы – библиотечного джина, он питает симпатию к тёмным магам, особенно некромагам, поэтому он рассказал нам, и горячо презираемому тобой Бейбарсову, о том, что хранилось раньше в Шепчущей галерее. И мы с девочками решили найти гребень, – ответила на вопрос Яна Смирнова. – Зачем он нам – тебя совершенно не касается. <br/>Тем временем Вериника Шведова вытащила откуда-то из-под мантии шкатулку, на вид очень старую и оббитую незнакомыми Софье рунами. Она подошла ближе к Валялкиной и щёлкнула замком, однако сразу открывать шкатулку не стала. </p><p>– Думаю, время на болтовню окончено, положи сюда гребень Софья, – Вериника протянула шкатулку и чуть приоткрыла поморщившись. </p><p>– Вы всё врёте, если бы вы так хотели найти гребень, то нашли бы! Ко мне он вообще случайно попал! – резко ответила Валялкина. </p><p>Софью ужасно злило, что некромагини требуют у неё гребень. С какой стати она должна его отдавать? Тем более не говорят, зачем он им и кому принадлежит на самом деле. </p><p>– Не будь дурой, Валялкина, нам пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы ты вошла в контакт с артефактом. Если ты так хочешь знать, это гребень Берегини – древний и условно светлый артефакт, связанный с магией воды. Мы надеялись, что он выберет тебя, и не ошиблись, – поведала Томира. – И кстати, раз уж нас вечер откровений, то не мы одни дёргали за нити. </p><p>Кош цинично ухмыльнулась. </p><p>– А теперь отдай гребень, Софья, или одним светлым магом сегодня станет меньше.</p><p>«Они всё лгут! Они убьют тебя в любом случае! Им нельзя доверять!» – в висках Софьи стучала паническая мысль, бросавшая её в жар и вызывающая сильное беспокойство. Сознание Валялкиной путалось, мешая сосредоточиться на грозившей ей опасности, а опасность была вполне реальна. Ещё никогда прежде другой человек не пытался убить Софью, и она наивно полагала, что такое с ней никогда не случится. Не здесь, не рядом со школой и учителями. Но иллюзия безопасности рухнула. </p><p>– Это вы убили Шапкина! – выкрикнула Софья. </p><p>– Мы пока тут никого не убивали, но убьём, если не отдашь гребень! – парировала Шведова и надвинулась на Софью, к ней присоединились и другие некромагини. <br/>Софья попятилась назад. Она осознавала, что ей не скрыться: одной против трёх некромагов, у неё даже днём нет ни единого шанса, а хитрые бестии заманили её в лес тогда, когда наиболее сильны. </p><p>В голове само собой всплыло: «После разрушения охранные чары повредило, и никто, кроме призраков, уже не мог войти в галерею. Артефакт же, даже будучи заключённым чарами, продолжал фонить, выживая из башни всё тёмное, в том числе и чёрных магов». </p><p>Повинуясь инстинкту, Софья достала гребень, тот ярко засиял, хотя, после памятной ночи больше никогда так не делал, и, вытянув руку по направлению к некромагиням, чиркнула им в воздухе, после чего стремглав бросилась бежать.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>Софья бежала, что есть сил, совершенно не разбирая дороги. Ветки хлестали её по лицу, цеплялись за одежду. Натруженные ноги болели. Она несколько раз упала, разодрав колено и ладони. В груди жгло от сбитого дыхания, а глаза ужасно слезились. Но, не смотря на это, Валялкина боялась даже секундного промедления, за собой она слышала писк и ругательства нежити. Некромагини не церемонились, отправив за ней стаю злобных существ, которые если догонят, то набросятся на неё как крысы. </p><p>Неожиданно над головой у Валялкиной пролетела большая птица, едва не задев когтями. Только отличная реакция драконболиста спасла девушку, и она успела пригнуться. </p><p>Хруст веток позади нарастал: нежить гналась за ней, нещадно ломясь сквозь сухостой, ориентируясь на запах пота и свежей человеческой крови. </p><p>Ужас, темнота и бесконечный чёрный лес окружали Софью со всех сторон. И когда ей уже показалась, что она не выберется живой, деревья расступились, освобождая место поляне. </p><p>Софья остановилась, вновь вызвав магический шар, и огляделась, соображая, куда она попала. Ей нужно было сориентироваться и продолжить бежать, а тело отчаянно требовало передышки. </p><p>Узкая полоса безлесная разделяла, как пробор, два участка деревьев: Заповедную рощу и Дремучий лес. Невдалеке Софья слышала журчанье реки. Возможно, это была река Серебрянка, а возможно какая-то другая, о существовании которой Валялкина даже не знала. </p><p>Она должна была решить, куда ей двигаться дальше: вперёд, в Дремучий лес или повернуть назад, попытавшись обогнуть нежить, и выбраться к замку. Первый вариант имел весомые недостатки – Дремучий лес огромен, в нём легко заблудиться и доподлинно неизвестно кто там обитает. И второй вариант не идеален – шанс, что она не напорется на нежить под предводительством некромагинь, невелик. В Роще она тоже может заплутать и тогда ей конец. </p><p>Софья остро пожалела, что не умеет телепортироваться или что у неё нет с собой хотя бы пылесоса. </p><p>«Наверное, такая умница, как Свеколт, придумала бы выход. Ах, почему я не читала больше книжек». </p><p>Горестное размышление Софьи прервала большая птица, вылетевшая из леса. Громко хлопая крыльями, она пересекла поляну и взгромоздилась на ближайшее дерево с противоположной стороны. Валялкина с удивлением узнала трёхглазого ворона, спасённого Тарарахом. </p><p>– КАР-Р-Р! – поделился своей мыслью ворон. </p><p>– Извини, у меня нет времени на светские беседы: за мной гонится нежить и я должна бежать, – ответила Софья. </p><p>– ГР-Р-ЕБЕНЬ! ГР-Р-ЕБЕНЬ! БЕ-Р-РЕГИНЯ! – не унималась птица. </p><p>– Что? – Софья собралась было уходить, но замерла на месте, как вкопанная. – Откуда ты знаешь про Берегиню?</p><p>– БЕ-Р-РЕГИНЯ! – прокричал ворон и вспорхнул ввысь, теряясь в ночном небе. </p><p>Валялкина опустила голову и увидела, что из леса вышел человек, закутанный в мантию. Лицо его скрывал большой капюшон. Софья попятилась, её посетило острое чувство дежа вю: где-то и когда-то она уже видела подобную картину. </p><p>Тем временем человек немного приблизился, двигаясь плавно, словно плыл по воздуху, и, взявшись за застёжку, скинул мантию. </p><p>Сердце Софьи пропустило удар. Перед ней стояла женщина пугающей красоты. Её длинные белокурые волосы струились до земли, а одежда напоминала наряд древнерусских княгинь. Похожая на человека, она точно не могла им быть, слишком правильными были её черты, слишком ярко горели глаза в ночной темноте. Да и сама она испускала какой-то слабый, сумеречный свет. </p><p>– Здравствуй, Софья, – услышала Валялкина мелодичный голос. – Имя моё – Берегиня. </p><p>Славянская богиня едва склонила голову, представившись. Височные кольца на её расшитой драгоценностями повязке качнулись, заиграв переливами. </p><p>– Я хозяйка гребня, что сейчас у тебя. Несколько веков назад я дала его светлому стражу Древниру для защиты замка и Жутких ворот, теперь хочу получить назад, как и было обещано. </p><p>– Здравствуйте...  – только и ответила Софья. </p><p>Ну вот, она у финишной черты. Перед ней та, кому принадлежит гребень по праву – древняя славянская Богиня, и Софья должна его отдать. Только отдавать почему-то совершенно не хотелось. Тихий скребущийся в голове голосочек заговорил:</p><p>«Не отдавай гребень. Гребень – это сила и власть. Знаешь, сколько дел ты с ним можешь сотворить? Станешь великим магом, всех свои обидчиков накажешь, откроешь тайные двери. Оставь его себе!». </p><p>Софья изумлённо потрясла головой. Откуда взялся этот голосок? Он путал её чувства, взывал к самому тёмному, что в ней есть: к алчному, мстительному, к гордыне. </p><p>«Может оставить его себе?» – спросила у себя Софья и ужаснулась. – «Нет! Я не такая, я хорошая!»</p><p>Дрожащей рукой она вытащила гребень и протянула Берегине, боясь передумать:</p><p>– Возьмите. </p><p>– Ты прошла испытание, дéвица: гребень не завладел твоим разумом. Я рада, что не ошиблась в тебе, – сказала Берегиня и гребень, взмыв с ладони Валялкиной, перелетел к ней. – За то, что ты оказалась достойна и вернула мне гребень, я отблагодарю тебя, предостерегу о грядущих событиях. </p><p>Софья замерев, слушала, а Берегиня, взяв прядь своих волос, стала её расчёсывать. В напряжённой тишине, Софье показалась, что речка стала журчать сильнее. <br/>Наконец Берегиня произнесла:</p><p>
  <i>– Месяц полный пройдёт и судьба повторится,<br/>Только в зеркале всё будто бы отразится:<br/>Тот, кто раньше был горд, тот назад отойдёт, <br/>– Не огонь, словно лёд в его сердце хранится;<br/>Тот, кто раньше был слаб, тот уже не солжёт,  <br/>– Его красная нить до конца станет виться. <br/>Выход ищет назад, кто за гранью томится. <br/>Смелый славу пожнёт…<br/>Но спасёт лишь тот, <br/>Кто любовь оттолкнет <br/>– Тёмных вод убоится. </i>
</p><p>Софья поражённо слушала, слова лились прямо ей в мозг, минуя уши, и навсегда отпечатывались там. Берегиня произнесла настоящее пророчество с доступной лишь древним божествам точностью и иносказательностью одновременно. </p><p>– Прощай, Софья, и живи в радости, – сказала Берегиня и ослепительно засияла, будто на поляне взошло солнце. </p><p>Белый невыносимо яркий свет заполнял собой всё пространство, вытесняя тьму за далекий рубеж. </p><p>Софья зажмурилась, но каким-то неведомым образом она видела и слышала больше, чем когда-либо могла. Слышала, как трещат сухие деревья, как истошно верещит нежить, и видела, как на границе леса телепортируются некромаги, чтобы их не накрыло магической волной. </p><p>Она стала единым целым с этим потоком силы и светлой магией, понеслась вместе с ним через весь остров, чтобы на Буяне наступило завтра.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Посветикус немногус – заклинание слабого освещения: создаёт небольшой магический шар, парящий рядом с магом. Имеет усильную форму – Посветикус нормулис.</p><p>После прочтения<br/>Атмосферная картинка от Essence http://funkyimg.com/i/2MG2x.png<br/>P.S. http://funkyimg.com/i/2MG2H.png</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Также работа опубликована на https://ficbook.net/readfic/6552754<br/>Чудесная обложка сделана ortoroxy. :3 http://funkyimg.com/i/2CJDU.jpg<br/>linafilin – бета 1-6 глава,<br/>My names N – бета 7-8 глава.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>